Kaiba and Mizuno: The Red String of Fate
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Seto Kaiba was never one to believe in magic, monsters, or even Fate, but when he meets the quiet, socially inactive Amy Mizuno, he starts to like her. But with the weird dreams with the girl that looks like her, and the "Negaverse" that seems to want to kill him, nothing's turning out good, especially when Amy is turned into Sailor Keres! What will Kaiba do now?
1. Chapter 1: A Business Trip

**Chapter One**

**Chapter written by: NekoNekoRachie (Aside one section, written by Sailor Sun the Brightest Star)**

His blue eyes scanned the horizon.

Any minute...

The Dark One was rising, where in the name of the gods was she?

Priest Seto sighed, the horse he sat upon trotting along still.

He should have been going fast, he knew, but...

He was waiting.

It was foolish, yes.

"Seto," The Pharaoh said behind him, "you do realize that we are in a hurry?"

"Yes, of course..." Seto said, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

The Pharaoh did not speak in a tone of annoyance or anger, he simply asked.

"I am waiting for someone. Foolish, I know. But..."

"For whom?"

"... A friend."

…

"Sailor Mercury, you mustn't leave now." Queen Serenity said in a soft tone. Sailor Mercury looked up from her kneeling position to look at her queen.

"I must my queen. A friend is in dire need of help."

"Whom may that be?"

"Priest Seto of Egypt." She said, pausing at look at the slightly puzzled look on Queen Serenity's face. "Their kingdom is under attack from the Dark One."

Queen Serenity's eyes widened at the name, the Dark One.

"Go immediately. Quickly Mercury." She pointed to the door, of which Mercury walked over to.

"Mercury Teleport!" With a flash of light, Mercury found herself in a desert.

…

"Mercury!"

Seto pulled the reins to the side, directing the horse to where the young girl had suddenly appeared.

"We've no time for introductions, Seto." The Pharaoh warned.

"Of course."

"Seto!"

Mercury ran over, her blue hair separating, revealing the tiara on her forehead.

"Come along, Mercury." Seto said, "This is the Pharaoh Atem."

Mercury bowed.

"A pleasure, Your Highness."

Atem nodded.

"We must hurry." Mercury said, climbing on.

"Yes." Seto said grimly, "We haven't much time unti-"

…

"Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba snapped up from where he'd fallen asleep.

Strange.

He didn't usually fall asleep in class.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you awake?"

The class laughed.

Kaiba glared around in response.

"Yeah, actually." Kaiba said.

Yugi snickered across the room.

"Well, Yugi, why don't you tell me why exactly you found that funny?"

"He does have a point." Yugi said, "We learned this last year."

"Why do you think it's called a review?"

Yugi shrunk back in his seat in embarrassment, the class laughing.

"Now! Can anyone tell me..."

…

Amy Mizuno's eyes opened groggily as Serena Tsukino shook her.

"Well that's new!" She said in her annoyingly chipper attitude, "You never fall asleep in class, Ames!"

"Sorry, Serena." Amy said, "I had... A weird dream..."

Serena tilted her head, then perked up, interested.

"What kinda weird dream?" She demanded slyly.

"You're disgusting, Serena. Anyway, I was... Mercury... But I was in Egypt for some reason... I met someone... I can't remember his name now, but we'd apparently been friends for a while."

"Oh." Serena said, "That is weird. Well, you wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"See ya there!"

Serena ran off as Amy groggily got out of the desk, picking up her bag and walking out.

"So did you hear?" Came the voice of Molly, Serena's friend, "Seto Kaiba's gonna transfer here for a business trip!"

_S-Seto...?_

The name felt so familiar, yet so distant.

"Really?" Came Serena's voice, "Why would he come here? Nothing ever happens."

"Well apparently the trip's really long, so he'll need to keep up on his studies."

Serena and Molly squealed in unison.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Serena said, "Maybe we can become friends!"

Amy continued walking, not really caring about transfer students.

It was raining outside, and she didn't have an umbrella.

"Brilliant." She grumbled, running home to get it.

…

"Do you have to go?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, Mokuba, I do." Kaiba said.

"But you'll be gone for, like, 2 years!"

"Two months, Mokuba." Kaiba said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but it'll _feel_ like 2 years!"

Kaiba smiled, closing his suitcase and zipping it up.

"It's not that long." He said, ruffling his brother's already messy hair, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so!"

"I'll call you when I land, alright?"

"Alright, Seto."

Mokuba hugged his brother, to which Kaiba did the same.

"Be good. Don't cause Roland too much trouble."

"So what you're saying is, no bubblebath watersides?"

Kaiba laughed.

"No, Mokuba. That causes way to much of a mess."

"Okay. Bye, Seto."

"Bye, Mokuba."

What awaited Seto Kaiba in Tokyo was much more than a business trip.

What awaited him was the Negaverse.

…

**Ayyyy!**

**I'm alive! And I am writing collab!**

**Lovely, isn't it?**

**So yeah.**

**I recently got into Sailor Moon, and Sailor Sun and I thought these two would make good friends (THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING FIC) so yeah.**

**K thanks, love ya'll**

**BAI**


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport Incident

**Chapter Two**

**Section written by: Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

Amy walked into the airport, a slight smile on her face. Her mother was returning from her business trip in America, which was a good thing. She had been gone for a month or so and Amy had begun to miss her.

There seemed to be a lot of news reporters at the airport that afternoon.

"_Maybe someone famous is coming to Tokyo..." _She thought, watching one run towards an air plane exit. She became confused, realizing that was her mother's plane.

She ran over to the plane exit, only to bash into something, or rather, someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shouted the voice, sounding like a teenage boy. Amy opened her eyes.

"I'm so-"

They stared at each other for a second.

The boy in front of her couldn't have been any older than 16, his hair chestnut, and brushed to the side, his eyes a deep blue, like the surface of the Arctic Ocean.

"Mercury..." He whispered, then looked confused.

He shook his head, standing.

"I'm sorry." He said, "That was my fault."

He walked past her without another word.

"_What did he call me...?"_ She wondered. The thought slipped away as she felt her mother help her up.

"Amy, are you alright?" She asked, staring at her with eye of the exact same shade of blue as Amy's. It was like looking into a mirror.

"I'm okay..." Amy said quietly, her mind still dazed as she watched the boy go, surrounded by cameras, all of which he seemed to be ignoring.

Amy then left with her mother, feeling like she had met him before.

"_Weird..." _

..

**Section written by: NekoNekoRachie**

Kaiba ignored the constant flash of the cameras around him, his mind racing.

"Mercury" he'd called her.

That was stupid.

It had only been a dream.

That was all it ever was.

Those "visions" as Yugi, Bakura, all those crazies put it, were just hallucinations.

It was stupid, illogical.

It was nonsense!

But that girl...

She'd looked exactly like that "Mercury" from his dream.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He whispered, exiting the airport, a car waiting for him.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Kaiba!"

"Before you go, what is your relations with that gi-"

Kaiba cut them off as he closed the door to the car.

The driver took off, and Kaiba released some air through his nose, leaning his head back.

He was just over thinking things, was all.

Just... Over-thinking...

Definitely.

…

**Section written by: Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

"This new arrival to Tokyo..." Beryl smirked, staring into her glass orb. It showed Kaiba sitting in a car, looking tired. "Seto Kaiba..."

Her smirk grew larger as she spoke his name.

"A powerful soul.." Zoiscite said, kneeled in front of Queen Beryl. "An ancient one no doubt."

"I remember Priest Seto. A thorn in my side if there ever was one." Beryl grumbled, her fingers tightening, yet not touching the orb.

"He seems to have some connection to Sailor Mercury..." Zoiscite explained, getting back on his feet.

"Yes.. If so, it might be hard to get his energy." Beryl slightly scrunched up her face but it returned to a smirk at a thought. "But, we can always try..." Her eerie voice echoed as she said those words. They shouldn't have sounded so creepy but coming from her, they did.

…

**Section written by: NekoNekoRachie**

The sleek black car pulled up in front of the school, the students looking over or even physically walking over, all curious.

Kaiba stepped out, thanking the driver, and walked towards the school.

"Who is _that_?"

"It's Seto Kaiba, you dolt!"

"Who?"

"Why am I friends with you? He's the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, and the second best duelist _in the world_."

Kaiba glared over at them.

"I'll beat him one day." Was all he said, before going up the steps, taking them two at a time, and entering the school.

It was crowded, busy, and noisy.

"Lovely." Kaiba said to himself.

He walked along, before his shoulder hit someone.

She swirled around, shouting in surprise, her books going all over the floor.

The hallway fell silent.

"Oh god, Amy are you alright?"

"I'm fi-"

There she was again!

The girl from the airport!

She stared at him, and he stared back.

"Seto..." She said quietly, before her blond, bun-headed friend shook her.

"HELLO? AMY ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE?"

"Huh?" She was obviously knocked out of her daze, and Kaiba was too, "Yeah... I..." She looked at Kaiba one more time, "I'm fine. Let's get to class."

As soon as she was out of his field of vision, Kaiba released the air in his chest, not realizing he'd been holding it.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered.

…

"Okay, Amy, spill the beans!" Serena demanded quietly once class had started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy demanded back.

"It meeeeans, why were you staring at him like you knew him or something? And he was staring at you, too. Soooo, is he your boyfriend?"

Serena looked at Amy the way a friend does when your crush walks in.

"No!" Amy said as quietly as she could, "I don't even know him!"

"You said his name, though! And his first name! You must know him well!"

"I don't!" Amy shouted, slamming her hands into the desk.

"Amy Mizuno!"

"Huh?"

"What's with the shouting?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Haruna-"

"Hallway, now."

"Yes, ma'am..."

She'd never really been sent into the hallway before, and it was weird. It was really quiet, and it was kind of... Eerie.

"Oh my god I am so done with this place!"

"Huh?"

Amy looked over, seeing the guy from the airport, slamming his hand into a wall.

"I just want the damned washroom!"

"Upstairs, 3rd door on the left!" Amy called.

He looked over, staring at her for a second.

"Thank-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because Zoiscite slammed him into a locker, earning a scream.

"Nice to see you, Seto Kaiba." He said, "Your energy will be ours!"

…

**NNR: Aw yeah, bitches! Best ending ever!**

**SStBS: Sure.**

**NNR: YOU ARE TOO CALM FOR LIFE!**

**SStBS: And you're too hyper for life!**

**NNR: Whatever! Now, be sure to review and follow and such! K thanks, love y'all BAI**


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient Soul

**Chapter Three**

**Section written by: NekoNekoRachie **

Kaiba thrust out his leg, hitting the person who'd attacked him in the groin.

This earned a shriek of pain, and he scrambled away.

"Are you alright?" Came Airport Girl's voice.

"I'm fine! Now get out of here!"

Kaiba shrieked as the guy grabbed him by the front of his uniform, throwing him against the wall.

He lied there, everything tingling, his head swimming. His strength itself seemed to be leaving him.

Weird... Very... Weird...

**Section written by: Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

Amy didn't know what to do.

She couldn't transform in front of Kaiba, or Zoiscite.

A stupid idea... But it might work.

She leaped into a locker, grabbing her pen.

"MERCURY POWER!"

**Section written by: NekoNekoRachie**

Kaiba was ready to pass out... Sounded great...

"Sailor Mercury!" Came the voice of the man who'd attacked him.

"Mercury..." Kaiba whispered, "Mer-"

_In the memory, he stood atop a cliff._

_Something- it was indescribable, whatever it was- stomping towards them._

"_ATTACK!" He shouted._

_The fireballs flung forward, but as soon as they hit the monster, they dissipated._

_It laughed, a deep, terrifying laugh that shook the balance of Ma'at itself._

"_Silly Priest." It said, "You try so hard, yet you fail greater."_

_Seto grit his teeth._

"_Let me handle this."_

_Mercury stepped forward._

"_Shine... Aqua... ILLUSION!"_

_The water swirled and twirled around the monster, and shot up like a volcano, covering it._

_The monster roared in irritation, and raised a hand._

_An exact replica appeared, and swatted Mercury like she was no more than a fly._

"_MERCURY!" Seto shouted, he turned on the monster, raising is arm. His Diadunk grew outwards, "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! COME FORTH!"_

_It was like seeing Kisara again, but he could not see her again. It pained him, but he did it._

"_ATTACK THE DARK ONE!"_

_The monster reared back its head, and the attack hit the monster, but did no more than irritate it._

"_You try to hard, Priest. Soon Ma'at will bow to Chaos, and there is nothing you can-"_

"WATCH OUT!"

Kaiba flung himself to the ground as _petals_ stabbed into the wall where he'd been sitting.

Now, he felt more alive than ever.

From his bag over his shoulder, he produced his Duel Disk, something he carried with him everywhere.

"MERCURY!" Came a voice.  
Mercury, whom Kaiba could see full on now, turned, another coming towards them.

"Sailor Moon!" She said.

"Got here as fast as I could!"

"It took you 10 minutes!"

"... I tried, okay!"

The man hissed in annoyance.

"You damn Sailor Scouts!"

He spread his arms, petals flying out towards them.

Mercury ducked and rolled, Sailor Moon flailing her arms and running back and forth- which Kaiba saw no point to- but somehow managed to evade the petals.

The man's hand reached back and grabbed Kaiba by the front of his uniform once again.

"Listen," Kaiba said, "I like being close with someone as much as the next guy, but let go of me, or I'll have to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" The man demanded, "What are you going to- AAAH!"

Mercury had chopped him in the arm, causing him to release Kaiba, whom she dragged off to the side.

"Stay here." She said, pointing at him, before running off to join the fight again.

"Guys, I'm here!"

Another in Sailor Fuku, ran up, hers green, with pink bows.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I got back, and heard the crash. Decided I'd help."

"Well at least your here."

Jupiter crossed her forearms near her face, extending her pinky and index finger. An antenna sprouted from her tiara.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" She shouted.

Lightning came out of nowhere, striking the man with the petals.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The shining disk came and hit him in the stomach.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The man shrieked.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Flames shot out of nowhere, hitting the man with the petals.

He dropped to one knee.

"I'll be back." He hissed, disappearing.

Mercury wiped her forehead, and looked over at Kaiba, who stood there in shock, staring at them.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"That's impossible..." He whispered, then laughed hysterically, "I'm just hallucinating again."

"Um-" Mercury said.

"No! This is all a dream! Of course it's all a dream, this can't happen in real li-"

Mercury walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"As you can see," She said, "this is not a dream."

"LIAR!" Kaiba shouted.

"Well, if you were smacked in a dream, wouldn't you have woken up?"

"There is no such thing as _magic_!" Kaiba shouted.

"Yes there is." Mercury said calmly.

"There is not! You're as crazy as Yugi and his gang of weirdos!"

Mercury's eye twitched in his stubbornness.

"Mercury-"

"No, no, Sailor Moon. I've got this." She looked Kaiba dead in the eye, "You say you've had, as you put it, hallucinations, before? What do you see?"

"A blue-haired girl... Like... Like the Blue Eyes White Dragon..."

"Go on."

"A-and... Yugi... But... He's... _Different_..."

"How?"

"Like... Like Royalty..." He laughed bitterly, "I sound as crazy as that Ishizu woman. Yugi is no Pharaoh. And there's no such thing as magic, or monsters, or _destiny, or_ _Fate_. It's all just things people make up to feel better about themselves, explain things they can't explain, scare children. It's all just a big lie, and I refuse to believe it."

"Kaiba." Mercury said, "There are monsters out there, and magic. Destiny and Fate are very real, so if you're so scared of what is real, then you can just leave me alone."

Kaiba's eye twitched at the thought.

What was she getting at?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that for Zoiscite to come after you personally, there has to be some sort of reason."

Kaiba scoffed.

"Do you have any ideas as to what it could be?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"That Ancient Egypt stuff is just nonsense. I'm no priest, and Yugi is no Pharaoh, so don't go around telling me things like that."

"So have you seen proof?" Amy demanded.

"Please. A 4th grader could have made that tablet."

"Tablet?" Asked another, Kaiba noticing her, with her red Sailor Fuku and a single purple bow on the front.

"Yeah." Kaiba said, "Why?"

"I might be able to get my hands on it."

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

"And how-"

"I'm a priestess."

"Oh... Okay, then."

"We'll go after it later." Sailor Moon said, "But for now, you should probably get out of here before the emergency services show up."

"I... Guess..."

Kaiba walked off, feeling very lost with everything.

…

**Section written by: Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

Amy, Serena, Lita and Raye all untransformed. Amy realized she was supposed to have been gone by then.

"Oh no..." She said. Raye looked over in confusion.

"Well..." Amy explained what had happened before they all showed up, a few parts making Serena giggle like a five year old.

"Ha ha! He was yelling about the washroom?! Ha ha!" Serena laughed uncontrollably.

Amy rolled at her eyes at Serena's childish and chipper reaction. Amy realized it was already time to go home.

"I guess, but I gotta go. My mom's probably wondering where I am." Serena looked very confused.

"But, it's only first period." She said, tilting her head to left slightly.

"Yeah, but my mom's going to this huge party for work I have go with her. So she's making get ready."

"What's the party for?"

"Some party from Industrial Illusions." Serena laughed at Amy's face, which was covered in boredom.

"Whats so funny?"

"I heard that company's owner is... super fruity!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Probably a rumour." She then waked away, waving goodbye to her friends.

…


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid

**Chapter Four**

**Chapter written by: Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

Amy was in her room, in her dress. It would be about three hours until the party and Amy was tired after a long day. She laid down her bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Mercury slammed against a cliff. She slowly opened her blue eyes, revealing a huge light blue dragon charging the Dark One. It was easily hit away an Mercury pulled her eyes over to Priest Seto, who seemed very troubled. She had... to help._

"_Shine... Aqua..." Mercury managed to charge an attack against the Dark One._

"_ILLUSION!" She cried, a singe tear sliding down her frail cheek. There was a flash of her surprised friend but that surprise faded to shock mixed with fear. She knew why. Mercury had dropped. _

"Amy!" Her mother, called from downstairs. Amy's eyes snapped open and she sat up. As she did she, her blue dress's skirt slide along with her slender legs. The dress was a blue strap dress. She also had a blue choker with a ribbon attached to the back. Her other accessories consisted of blue high heeled shoes, a necklace and light blue studded earrings.

"Who... was that man?" She asked herself, rubbing her sore forehead.

"Amy? Are you awake?" Her mother called out once again, sounding a little more annoyed.

"Yes, mom! One minute!" Amy shouted back, running her fingers through her soft, blue hair.

Amy slowly stood up, her legs shaking as she did so. She grabbed her dark blue hand purse and made her way down her twisting stairs.

She entered the kitchen to find her mother. She had same blue eyes as Amy and the same hair. She wore a long purple dress and a dark shade of purple gloves. She smiled as Amy entered.

They both sat in the car, silently.

Amy was deep in thought.

"_Who is... that man? He seems so familiar... yet so dist_ant." Amy's eyes shut for a minute. Images of the at indescribable monster flew through her head.

Amy let out a silent scream, not catching her mother's attention. She leaned back her head against the seat and let out some air out of her chest, most of which she didn't remember holding.

"Amy, we're here" Her mother's voice said, making Amy turn her head to see the entrance.

Two pine trees were by the door, above them were candles. Flower pots were lined up along the long, black carpet that stretched out far from the door. The carpet had gold embroider and roses that danced up the middle, each stem twisting around another's.

"Beautiful..." Amy mumbled, clutching her hand purse.

Her mother and herself entered the large red doors, opening up to the grand room.

On each side of the room, were four white pillars. Four tables of food were around the room. It appeared that the carpet went all the way to the middle of the large room. At the end, a huge blooming rose had been sewed into the fabric. The walls were painted a nice gold, with lamps in between each door. Tables with flower pots on them were here and there. A large white staircase, of which she stood at the top was there as well, the carpet going down the middle of it.

"Nice set up too..." Amy said to her self again. Her mother tapped her on the shoulder and told her she would be around if she needed anything.

Amy placed her hand on her chest and shut her eyes to get used to her surroundings.

More images of Mercury getting hit flew around her mind, making her head pound. She heard her heartbeat picking up, beating so hard that she could feel it in her neck. Her breaths became short and her knees buckled.

Amy gasped and opened her eyes, losing her balance. She fell down each step, everyone hurting more then the next. She held her hands to her chest, protecting herself in some sort of way, shooting through every organ in her body. Each step Amy slammed into made another image, as if the pain was reminding her of something. Images of blood stains, teardrops, bodies and fear filled faces flooded every inch of her mind. She saw Mercury getting swatted, beaten, falling off of a cliff, many others that were too painful to remember. The last one almost made it to her mind but...

"ARGH!" Amy hit the bottom, landing on the polished wooden floor. She rubbed her back and head as she sat up. She realized the room was quiet, actually, it was silent.

Every eye was staring at her. She felt so small and worthless but she managed to stand up.

Amy had never been so embarrassed.

…

Kaiba stopped walking as the room fell silent. He was in his normal clothes, not caring if he stood out or not.

Being curious as hell, he moved through the crowd of snobby people to see what the entire room was staring at.

He finally got through, only to see a girl with short blue hair and light blue eyes. She seemed familiar somehow... Then it hit him.

Airport Girl. The hair, the eyes, all her.

She looked around and their eyes accidentally met. They both let out gasps and froze. They both collapsed onto the ground, eyes closing.

Kaiba felt a pulse and the flashback began.

_Priest Seto watched as the freezing water slammed into the Dark One. He turned to see Mercury, falling from the small crater that been made when she had been swatted. She slipped from it and began falling. He reached out to call out to her but nothing would come out of his mouth. He had been silenced by the energy flowing into his side, flying out from the Dark One. Mercury looked over at him and called out words he wouldn't forget._

"_Never step-"_

"Mr. Kaiba." A voice said. Kaiba's eyes slowly opened up to see a short haired doctor. He smiled as Kaiba looked over at him.

"Good to see you're awake." He said, turning away. Kaiba realized he had on a oxygen mask.

Why I he have this on?

He only passed out.

What was the big deal?

He turned to his right and saw Airport Girl. She was still in her dress from the party, long blue strap dress. Her necklace, choker and ribbon, blue heels and blue studded earrings.

Her eyes twitched an opened.

Kaiba quickly turned away and shut his eyes.

Why was he so afraid to look at her?

Was it because of that images?

Was it because she looked like that girl from the images?

But, they weren't real. He had no reason to be afraid... yet he was. His fists clutched as he thought about it. Then the tablet came to mind. The imprints of that Priest and Pharaoh on the tablet. The priest looked so much like him... he was being to-

"So, you're Seto Kaiba." A voice cut him out of his thought. He looked over at Airport Girl who seemed to be talking to him.

"Y-yeah." He muttered, turning away.

"I'm Amy Mizuno." She said, sounding a little edgy. She gazed out the window, rays of sun peering through the curtains.

"I missed the whole party huh..." Airport- …. Amy sighed with smile on he face. She seemed slightly...

Afraid.

…

Amy found herself talking normally to the man who had been causing all these scary images to come to her mind.

They didn't talk at all after that small conversation. It began to get dark and not a word escaped their lips. It was midnight and Amy was still not asleep. But, her eyes eventually began to close and Amy started to fall asleep.

Bad call, Ames.

Images of blood, tears and dead bodies filled her mind, flooding her head with screams of terror an pain. The most horrible images came rushing as a memory...

_Swords lay abandoned, blood dripping from the blades, hands of corpses still clutched them as if they were more valuable then their lives. Sailor Mercury stood in the middle of this battle aftermath, a blank face as her own blood was seeping through her uniform. _

_A tear slid down her cheek. _

_She failed to save everyone. _

_She failed to be a guardian._

_She failed... She failed..._

_Mercury dropped to her knees an held her face, not caring to wipe away her tears._

"_I failed!" A huge, black hand wrapped around her, pulling her into the air. She stared into big red eyes that were filled with hatred. His squeeze tightened and Mercury coughed up blood and-_

Amy sat up screaming. A cold sweat dripped down her temple and she gripped her sheets.

She screamed again, and again, and again, and again... until she couldn't breath anymore. Until he passed out from lack of air. Until no one cared. Until... her eyes shut again.

She screamed again because she didn't have the strength to open them and the images would stop.

Amy kept screaming as her eyes were too heavy too open.

Amy was scared.

Amy wasn't strong enough then.

Amy couldn't do anything.

Amy was afraid.

**Hey guys! NNK told me to finish this on my own and post it on her account so yeah!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amy's Conclusion

Kaiba stepped out of the hospital doors, calmly walking to the street.

A sleek black car stopped in front of him, the one he had recently asked to pick him up.

"Mr. Kaiba, where to?" The driver asked. Kaiba instructed him to head to where he was staying for the two months in Tokyo.

They pulled up to the house. It was small with yellow paint and white across the door frame.

Kaiba opened the door and walked over to his desk, where his laptop sat.

His Skype was open and Mokuba's picture was on the screen. He hadn't spoken to Mokuba since he left a week ago, even forgetting to call him when he landed. He had a reason, because he ran into Amy.

No.

He shook off any thought of her.

Kaiba pressed 'Video Call' on Mokuba's profile. It was answered almost immediately.

"Seto!" Mokuba's cheery face had appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mokuba." Kaiba waved, making Mokuba wave back just before his eyes widened with joy.

"I'm coming to visit you in today day!" He blurted out, covering his mouth right after.

"Really?" Kaiba asked, wondering how he planned to get there.

"Yeah! Roland said that he would drop me off when I get off the plane with him!" He squealed "I'll be there by tonight!"

Kaiba smiled at his brother's chipper mood. He, on the other hand, was so confused about everything. His smile faded.

Mokuba stopped smiling. He looked concerned.

"Seto? What's wrong?" He asked, leaning slightly closer to the camera.

"Nothing. But it's great you're coming down here." He said, his thoughts about Amy and Mercury slipping through his fingers.

Kaiba sighed, Mokuba hanging up. He groaned and decided to sit on the couch.

After a few minutes of him trying to relax, the doorbell rang. Kaiba opened the door, only to see Amy standing there.

She seemed to be happy about something.

…

Amy stood outside Kaiba's door happily after her conclusion. Kaiba opened the door and looked a little shocked at her presence.

"I've got a conclusion!" She said, smiling. He looked confused before she started explaining.

"We keep running into each other and having awkward conversations so.." She paused, making him look suspicious.

"I thought we should spend time together as friends!" She concluded. He looked shocked but also seemed to be thinking about it. But, before he could answer, Amy grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door and down the street.

He seemed to be shocked her strength to pull him down the street, though he put up no restraint.

She pulled him into a book store, taking him to the fantasy section. She gave him a book called _The Red Pyramid_, which he found familiar but he then calmly excepted. She bought them, pulling him outside again, towards the temple Raye worked at at.

They arrived and Raye gasped at their appearance. She hid behind things watching her tell him things about the cherry blossoms. He seemed interested in some things and Raye snapped a picture.

She sent it to Serena, Lita and Mina.

Serena looked at her phone and gasped at the picture. Amy and that guy who she ran into in the hallway the other day. She knew they were a thing!

Mina gasped too, freaking out at her boyfriend as she thought he was.

Lita was jealous. She wanted a boyfriend and she never thought Amy would get one before her.

Why do these girls always jump to the wrong conclusions?

…

Kaiba didn't know that this Amy girl was so intelligent. Apparently she had an IQ of 300 and was the top student in her school. She kept dragging him places until they settled down at the library, reading for awhile.

Kaiba looked up from his book to see Amy was reading a book about... Mercury? He pulled his eyes away from her book and continued to read.

"Kaiba, whose this?" Amy asked out of no where. She was pointing to his phone, the background was of him and Mokuba.

"My brother, Mokuba." Kaiba answered, his eyes not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Where is he?"

"Back in Domino City, where I live."

"Oh. That's nice." Amy smiled warmly. The smile was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he dropped it.

After awhile of silence, Kaiba heard a very quiet beeping noise and a ruffle. He looked over the top of his book and it appeared Amy had pulled something out of her bag. It was pink with yellow buttons and a small screen in the left corner.

"Serena?" She spoke as she looked at the device.

"Amy, we have a problem at the airport."

Kaiba remembered that Mokuba was going to be at the airport around now.

"What kind of problem?" Amy asked, trying not to talk loudly.

"Bad problems." The Serena girl said grimly. Amy sighed and put the device back in her bag, setting down her book.

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye!" Amy waved. She ran away before Kaiba had a chance to say goodbye back.

Amy was strange. But, a good strange.

…

Amy ran down the street, reaching the airport. She dashed around every corner of the airport, puling out her pen. She found an empty corner, putting her pen above her head.

"MERCURY POWER!" She transformed quickly, dashing down the hallway, catching people's attention. She didn't care, she had to find out what the 'bad problem' was.

She dashed around the corner, to see Zoiscite. He was silently standing in the rafters.

He quickly jumped down attacking a young boy. He had long, messy hair, purplish eyes. He wore a white an blue striped shirt with a yellow vest, a necklace that looked like a card.

At that moment, Zoiscite was about to grab him. That boy looked familiar. Then it struck her.

"Mokuba!" She shouted, running towards him. She jumped in front of Mokuba, Zoiscite striking her in the neck. He chuckled and started to suck her energy.

"M-Mokuba..." Mercury whispered, catching his attention. "Run... find your brother..."

She shut her eyes, breathing ragged.

…

Kaiba watched the news and suddenly the breaking news sound struck his ears.

"Breaking news! Tokyo Airport is under attack, only two people are there. Te airport is under lock down, a young boy trapped inside with, according to our sources, Sailor Mercury." The reported spoke, making Kaiba worry.

Was Mokuba the one trapped inside? He didn't care to wonder, he took action. He got out his duel disk and put it on. He dashed out his door, running down the street, towards to airport.

When he arrived, he pushed past everyone including security, dashing through the hallways of the large airport.

He reached the Domino gate and nearly gasped at the sight.

Mokuba stood shocked in front of Sailor Mercury, who was being held by the man who attacked him at the school by the neck.

"Mokuba!" He called out, making his brother turn his head. Mokuba dashed over him, hugging him. He hugged him back, then he activated his duel disk.

Mercury pulled herself from Zoiscite's grip, she kicked at him. She punched at him, she eventually tripped him.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" She sent her bubbles flying at him, each one hitting him causing pain. He snarled and grabbed Mercury by the wrist, flipping her into a wall.

She coughed up blood.

The sight sent Kaiba in to another "vision".

_The Dark One clutched Mercury, making her cough up blood. The Dark One then dropped her onto the ground, charging the town._

"_Attack!" Priest Seto shouted, the fireballs once again ignored._

"_It's not use Priest! Ma'at is doomed! The Dark One cackled, sending blasts of energy into the town's houses. Someone shouted an attack and he knew who it was, her ultimate attack._

"_MERUCRY AQUA RHAPSODY!" _

Kaiba snapped back to reality. Mercury was unconscious on the floor, now the man charging him. He attempted to use his duel disk but it was knocked across the floor, then grabbing Mokuba by the shirt, hitting hm on the head then quickly dashing away. Kaiba got mad, chasing after the man as fast as possible.

Kaiba chased him for a long time, until he chuckled, teleporting away.

"Mokuba!" He shouted as he disappeared.

Kaiba dropped to his knees. His brother had come to visit him and got kidnapped.

He stood up, walking back to the Domino gate, finding Mercury collapsed on the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks. She mumbled something that he caught.

"No.. Mokuba..." She repeated this over and over again.

"How does she know-?" He wondered out loud. A flash blinded him for a moment, when his vision cleared, he saw Amy with her pen in her hand, right where Mercury was.

A thought struck him.

"Is Amy... Sailor Mercury?"

**OH! CLIFF HANGER MOTHERF*CKERS!**

**~SStBS **


	6. Chapter 6: Amy's Tears and Courage

Amy slowly opened her light blue eyes. She saw the floor and turned over. She saw Kaiba, kneeled beside her, looking rather shocked.

"What?" She asked. He was speechless. She looked down at her hand, her pen clasped in her hand. She gasped and laughed nervously.

"I, uh... I.. um.." She mumbled, searching her mind for the words.

"Mercury." Kaiba said it loud and clear. Amy gasped, but nodded in agreement.

Amy stood and turned away, before gasping.

"Where's Mokuba?!" She shouted, almost crying for the poor boy. Kaiba did not answer, his head just lowered.

"Oh..." Amy walked up to Kaiba, who was upset is did something she usually didn't do with people she barely knew.

She took his hand and smiled.

"We'll get him back, I promise." Power surged through her, making her feel confident. She looked down at her pen. She couldn't go outside in civilian form, they'd ask how she got in there. She'd have no logical answer for them.

"MERCURY POWER!" She transformed, smiling at Kaiba again, his face remaining a little shocked at the powerful promise.

She then turned around, walking out of the airport. Cameras flashed around her, questions filled up her ears ranging from:

"Sailor Mercury, where is the boy?"

"Did you manage to save the boy?"

"Who attacked the little boy in the airport?"

She ignored them all, feeling grim from head to toe. She held her breath and held back the tears of pain. She didn't dare close her eyes, for images would haunt her.

"I'm sorry... Kaiba." She whispered, letting one tear slide down her cheek. She dashed through the crowd, her blue bow flying behind her.

She hid in a alleyway, returning to normal form. She then held back her tears as she ran home to her room.

Amy shut her bedroom door, sobbing as loud as she wanted for her mother was working really late that night. Tears covered her face, sobs rang though out her house and she wanted to die. She failed at being a scout. She didn't belong . She tossed her pen across the room, making it slam against the wall roughly.

She didn't stand a chance. She shouldn't have made that promise. No one believed she could do it on her own. Sailor Moon would always save the day, not Mercury. She cried for hours, telling herself the truth, she was... weak.

"I'M SORRY!" She cried out. The tears stopped, the pain stopped and the sobs stopped. She had cried out her pain and sorrow.

A flame ignited her heart all of a sudden. Was this... courage?

Amy believed she could get back Mokuba, keep her promise. She picked up her pen and blew the dust off. She wiped her tears and a determined smile cover her face. She was going to fulfill her promise.

She was Sailor Mercury after all.

**Short chapter but hey! It's getting there!**

**Oh yeah and I posted this story on my FF too! So you can read it there too!**

**~SStBS**


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Eyes Becomes Real

Amy had been working quickly on everything lately. She quickly got through tests, somehow passing them all with a high score, she quickly got through chores and barely talked to her friends.

She was too persistent on getting Mokuba back and keeping her promise to talk to them, though she wondered if Raye ever got a look at that tablet. She decided to check it out herself.

…

Kaiba stared at the tablet that was behind the glass. Hieroglyphics etched into the stone, one showing a pharaoh that looked much like Yugi and a priest that looked a lot like himself. He was beginning to wonder if all this talk about him being a priest and Yugi being a pharaoh was true or not. He wasn't sure yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with blue hair. He only knew one person with blue hair. He fully turned and she it was who he hoped it wasn't.

Amy. She was standing in front of a statue. She looked over at him and turned to see him. He prayed she wouldn't walk over, but much to his disappointment, she did.

When she arrived, she didn't say thing to him but she looked at her feet with sad eyes.

"I'm..." She began to say, "Sorry."

Kaiba wondered why she said sorry, she didn't do-

Was she saying sorry for letting Mokuba get kidnapped?

He had no answer. He didn't understand any of this madness.

Amy quickly turned towards the tablet.

"So, this is the tablet you were talking about?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Yes..." He managed to get out. They both stared at the tablet. Wondering how it could help...

…

Amy's eyes went over each marking, until she reached the middle. A pharaoh and a priest...

She suddenly felt dizzy as she looked at the priest that was carved into the stone. Her knees felt weak, her mind felt shattered and her eyes went into a blurry haze. She toppled over losing all feeling before she knew she if hit anything. Her eyes had shut and she couldn't hear anything around her. She couldn't feel anything, not her own body. No pain, no normal feeling, just... nothingness. She wondered if she hit the floor or a wall or she hit someone. Her hearing returned but only to hear her heartbeat and breathing. Her breathing was fast, her heart was racing, so was her mind. She felt like air, as if she had been transported to the beginning of time where nothing existed yet, not even herself.

Her mind couldn't take the heartbeat anymore, it was driving her insane.

Finally a memory flew into her mind, relieving her of all the insanity.

_Princess Mercury stood on the balcony of the Moon Kingdom Palace. She knew war was beginning in Egypt. She didn't think she could get there in time, but she hoped Queen Serenity would allow her to go there for a shot amount of time._

_Power burst from Egypt, not just any energy, dark energy. The Dark One was rising, she had to ask the Queen now-_

Amy's eyes snapped open. Her vision cleared and feeling returned. She gasped for air as if she hadn't breathed in an hour. She looked around and saw the museum. She didn't see Kaiba any where, maybe he left already. Oh well, she stood up slowly and walked out of the room, her heart racing until she got home.

…

Kaiba had arrived back at his tiny house. He was feeling strange. He always did when he saw that damned tablet that had to be a lie. He didn't believe that it was true! It couldn't be true!

Magic isn't-

He remembered that pen Amy carried. It could turn her into Sailor Mercury, but that wasn't possible. No technology like that exists and magic isn't real.

Kaiba the tossed the thought away, sitting down at his desk.

He opened his computer and Mokuba's Skype was still open. His eyes dropped, his eyebrows following closely. His profile picture was of him smiling and his arms were crossed across his chest.

The sight of his brother so happy, and the fact he had been kidnapped, it almost made Kaiba... mad.

"_I'll get him back, I promise."_

Kaiba remembered Amy's promise. He wondered if she could fulfill it or not.

Was she strong enough?

Would Mokuba really be saved?

He couldn't leave it up to her, so he thought of something he could do to get information about this, Negaverse.

Then it hit him.

Maybe the newspapers or news had something on it.

Kaiba opened his computer and went on the Tokyo News website. There were multiple reports on attacks from three people who wore the same outfit, one being the one who kidnapped Mokuba.

The attacks ranged from energy being sucked out their bodies to plain old attacks on people.

As he got further into research he heard a crash outside his house. He slowly opened his door, closing it behind him as he walked outside. He wondered around the dark yard, his duel disk attached to his left arm, if anything happened he would be ready.

A hand suddenly grabbed his neck, making him feel weak. He kicked the person off of him, activating his duel disk. He summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. H

"What's a hologram going to do against me, Kaiba?" The man who kidnapped Mokuba asked.

Kaiba scowled and he remembered how he kidnapped his brother, anger building up inside of him.

Shadows curled around both of them, making the man jump up in the air. They swirled around Blue Eyes, making it shine brightly.

"What the-?" Kaiba said, shielding his eyes from the light. In a flash, the dragon had become... real?

It charged the man, sending him flying across the road, into the pavement. He stood up and wiped blood from his chin. Kaiba was so confused and shocked.

"What's happening?"

…

Amy gasped as she sat at her desk, figuring things out about Mokuba's location as she awaited for her mother to come home.

"What the-?" She felt another pulse of power, this time it hurt. She gripped her gut, reaching her pen that sat on the table in front of her. She knew this power was combining with the Negaverse's energy.

"MERCURY POWER!" She transformed, opening her window and jumping out of it onto the empty dark street.

She ran across town, following the energy. She found Zoiscite and Kaiba fighting. He had a giant white scaled dragon, brightly shining.

What was going on now?


	8. Chapter 8: Avoid the Other

Blue Eyes burst from the shadows, looking realistic.

Was it real?

Amy had no idea. She was too shocked to question it and Kaiba was just as shocked. Amy tried to shout but all that came out was a frail squeak.

"So this is that girl's Ka huh?" Zoiscite said. Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed closer to his nose. He held out his hand, a duel disk on it.

"Go Blue Eyes, attack that man!" Kaiba yelled, the dragon looking back at him.

"My name is Zoiscite!" Zoiscite shouted.

Blue Eyes suddenly charged Zoiscite, who had no time to react.

"Stop! If you kill me.." Blue Eyes was meters away, "You'll never find out where your brother is!"

Kaiba and Amy gasped in unison. Blue Eyes White Dragon stopped only centimeters away from Zoiscite.

Amy's eyebrows shot downwards, towards just above her nose.

He was lying. He had nothing to do with what happened to him! Anger bubbled inside her, though to her disappointment, it burst out of her let an erupting volcano.

"Zoiscite! You liar!" Amy shouted, "You have nothing to do with the choice of Mokuba's fate you snake!" The anger in her voice made her shiver. She had never been so mad at anyone... But this anger could not be contained, it was destined to burst free.

She charged Zoiscite and kicked him onto his back. She held him down with her fist holding his jacket. She punched him in the stomach multiple times and tried not to cry.

"You'll never find the boy!" He shouted at Amy. She tried

On the verge of tears, she let him go and fell to her knees.

It was her fault... she let him get away... too weak...

"_It's okay Amy! We're always here to help you!" _

Amy remembered Serena's words. The words that pushed her forward everyday, words that kept her standing tall. Now she was on the ground, feeling weak. She didn't have anything worth going on for.

Wait.

Mokuba.

She had to save him!

He was alone, trapped in the Negaverse, dying to see his brother.

Amy remembered she had protect many people and with the help of her friends, she would.

She could do it.

A flame of courage ignited in her heart, Amy's strength returned. She was ready to fight.

She got to her feet, knees shaking.

Amy's bangs hung in her face, her lips emotionless.

She raised her wrist to her face, opening her communicator.

Four words came from Amy's lips.

"Scouts," She paused, looking up at Zoiscite with eyes of burning passion, "Let's do this."

…

Kaiba stood shocked. He'd never seen anyone so mad, at least not in a long time.

"Kaiba," Amy said, "Hold him off while a the scouts arrive."

She sounded so... emotionless.

He nodded and had Blue Eyes White Dragon attack the Zoiscite guy. He just barely dodged his first attack, but was hit by the second, sending him flying across the street, into the wall of an abandoned apartment building.

"You don't stand a chance!" He shouted, sending petals straight at Blue Eyes, who managed to dodge most of them, few striking it in the side.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Bubbles sent Zoiscite flying against the ground, so that Kaiba could attack him.

He sent Blue Eyes at him, slamming him farther into the pavement.

Zoiscite threw petals at Amy, who let them cut her arms and legs for some reason. She walked closer, each petal making another cut.

She arrived right in front of him, her eyes staring right at him. She raised her hand above her head and some shining disk hit the man in the gut.

Four other girls in multicoloured sailor fuku, one stood in front of all the others and she had a weird hairstyle.

She pointed forward and had the other hand on her hip.

"Pretty Guardians in Sailor Suits! Sailor Senshi have arrived!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Amy shouted, her arms crossed.

"Sailor Mars!" The black haired girl shouted, arms crossed as well.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The brown haired girl with a ponytail yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Sailor Venus!" The blonde with a red bow on the back shouted, her at her sides, fists clenched.

"Sailor Moon!" The bun headed blonde shouted, doing weird poses, "And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Zoiscite growled, dashing around Blue Eyes and grabbing Kaiba by his neck.

He struggled to breath, feeling weaker and weaker, and weaker...

His vision blurred, his hearing faded and all feeling had disappeared.

He felt himself lose all control but suddenly, he was released from the hold.

The brown haired girl, whom he knew as Sailor Jupiter had punched away Zoiscite.

"Quick, finish him Kaiba!" Amy called out.

He raised his arm, sending Blue Eyes White Dragon at Zoiscite.

He was throw into the abandoned apartment building once again, but this time much, much harder.

Blue Eyes then shot a beam on blue light from it's mouth, striking the man.

His shrill shriek of pain pierced Kaiba's ears like tiny daggers. The man fell off of the building, falling onto one knee, holding his left arm as if it was broken.

"I'll get you, Seto Kaiba!" He shouted, petals flying around him, "Your brother is doomed!" He then teleported away, one petal, unnoticed by the girls, stuck him in the shoulder, which he covered in pain.

Kaiba fell to his knees, Blue Eyes fading away. His breathing was heavy, that was harder then usual.

"_Your brother is doomed!" _

Anger filled him, though his expression didn't change.

He will get him back.

No matter how many times they claim he is doomed!

…

Amy walked over to Kaiba, kneeling down to see his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He didn't answer, he only got up and walked back into his house.

Amy was worried.

What happened to him?

She wanted to know, she so she untransformed, as did the other girls.

Sailor Moon back to Serena.

Sailor Mars back to Raye.

Sailor Jupiter back to Lita.

Sailor Venus back to Mina.

Amy walked up Kaiba's doorstep and turned to her friends.

They all nodded, walking the other way, all wondering what she was doing.

Amy knocked on the door.

She waited a few minutes, no answer.

She knocked again, still no answer.

With a sigh and a shaky hand, she opened his door slowly.

"Kaiba?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy walked around, wondering if he was hurt.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Kaiba gripping his shoulder.

"Hey are you-" She began but was cut off.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, making her step back a few feet.

She made a scared look. He was so... mad.

"I'm sorry-" She was cut off again.

"I don't care!" Kaiba yelled at her again.

She reached out to see what was wrong with his shoulder but he hit away her hand.

"What's the-"

"Shut up!"

Amy gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

Why was he so mad at her?

What did she do?

He looked over at her scared face, his expression full of anger.

What had happened to him in the last few minutes?

"Kaiba, what did I-"

He glared angrily, making her choke.

Amy's tears got worse, why was he yelling at her?

A single whimper came from her throat. She held back tears, wondering why they were coming.

She let one tear fall from her eyes, onto his counter.

She spun around, dashing out of his house.

…

Kaiba's glare faded as his door shut.

What the hell?

Why did he just start getting angry?

"_Your brother is doomed!"_

He remembered those words. Those words, they made him so mad, he took it out on Amy.

He'd scared her.

Why did he even care?

It's not like her knew well at all.

But, his eyes went to the counter. A single drop of water sat there, Amy's tear.

He stared at it, wondering why he had even yelled at her when she tried to help him.

Maybe his brother getting kidnapped was having an impact on him.

He sighed, leaving the tear on the counter.

He walked over to his desk, and continued to research this, 'Negaverse'.

…

Amy sat in her room, using her PDA to try and figure out where the Negaverse was hiding. She found nothing, only news reports on attacks from "several mysterious figures".

She sighed, laying on her bed.

Her mind somehow wondered to Kaiba yelling at her.

She searched her memories for a reason, then it her.

_Zoiscite cried out in pain,_

"_I'll get you, Seto Kaiba!" He fell to his knees, "Your brother is doomed!"_

"He must have been upset." She smiled, feeling relieved. She shut her eyes, not worrying about images.

They never showed. Her mind was too relaxed for them, she guessed.

She slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_Mercury jumped in front of the horses that Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto rode. A massive indescribable monster that floated around a man with long white hair and a scar over one of his eyes._

"_Hello Pharaoh, Priest." The man said, his eyes drifting over to Mercury, "Now who are you?"_

"_I am protector of the Silver Millennium's heir, Princess Serena of the Moon and Princess and ruler of the planet Mercury." She explained, glaring, "Whom might you be?"_

_The man smirked._

"_Thief King Bakura." His smirked got larger as he raised his Diadunk above his head, "Diabound! Attack the Pharaoh!" _

_The monster charged the Pharaoh Atem, making him gasp._

_Mercury jumped in front of him._

"_Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water slammed into the monster, making it stop moving._

"_So you are pretty strong, Princess-"_

Amy awoke to the sun shining through her window. She opened it and realized it was Monday, and it was 8:00!

She rushed to get ready, throwing on her uniform. She grabbed her bag and packed it as she brushed her soft blue hair.

Amy then ran out of her room, grabbing her lunch and chowed down a piece of toast.

She then ran down the street, right to her school, Crossroads High School.

Her eyes went to the clock; it was 8:08. It only took her eight minutes to get ready and get to school? That had to be a record fro her.

She then dashed through the halls, reaching her English classroom.

She sat down and took out a textbook. She took out her pen, which also turned her into Sailor Mercury.

In the back of her mind, drifted the thought of helpless Mokuba trapped in the Negaverse.

Her eyes moved to the door, where who she hoped wouldn't come to class stood.

Kaiba.

…

Kaiba walked into the classroom, sitting down, trying not to be close to Amy.

That whole angry fit last night must have made her upset, so he decided to avoid the blue haired girl for the day.

He opened his textbook and read for the last ten minutes they had until class started.

The bell rung and the annoying teacher, Ms. Haruna, entered the room.

She began writing down writing types on the blackboard.

He payed no attention, the whole class was just things he already knew.

His eyes drifted to Amy, who sat at her desk, paying no attention either.

She was writing something in her notebook... No, she was drawing something.

As class went on, he wondered what she was drawing.

He didn't really care, so why did he want to know so badly?

…

Amy moved her pencil across the page, drawing the dragon she had seen last night. It's huge blue eyes and beautiful white scales.

The dragon reminded her of something, something she couldn't remember at all; yet the thought of it reminding her of something clung to the back of her brain, mixing with her worry about Mokuba's safety.

She finished it, admiring it great realistic details. She signed her name on it, drawing a mini chibi version of herself doing a peace sign net to her name.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Haruna said. Amy ran out the door, avoiding any conversation with Kaiba. As she ran, the picture of the dragon slipping from her notebook as she rushed out of the classroom door.

…

Kaiba felt something hit his leg as he exited the English room. He looked down and saw a piece of paper laying on the tip of his shoe.

He picked it up and looked at the picture.

It was a great drawing the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In the corner it said someone's name on it.

It had a chibi person doing a piece sign next to the name and the name was...

Amy Mizuno.

Kaiba wondered why she was drawing Blue Eyes but decided it wasn't important. It put it in his bag and walked out of the room.

The hallways were packed as usual and it was a lot less noisy.

He walked down the hall, ignoring all the people noticing who he was.

He finally reached the only retreat an ace student had:

The library.

It was filled with soothing silence and books. He found a book and sat down for his free period.

**Ooh! Long chapter peeps! Yeah! **

**~SStBS**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory-Less

Amy wondered throughout the maze of shelves. She had a free period and she spent it in the library like she did every time.

She took out a few books from the fiction section and curled up in a corner.

Her mind wondered off into another dimension, her head relieved of pain and confusion.

Amy's mind suddenly lost focus on the book. She gasped quietly when this happened, trying to focus but her mind pulled at her freedom.

Her hands released her book, dropping it to the floor. She tried to gain control but her body would not listen.

Wait.

It was listening but something was holding her to her seat. She moved her shoulders ruggedly but this invisible thing was strong.

"Let me go." She whispered, looking around her.

A strange laugh came from behind her, holding her against her will.

Zoisite appeared, holding Amy against the chair by her shoulders.

"Your memories..." He said, leaning closely to her ear, making her tremble, "I need to see them, Ms. Mizuno."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He chuckled, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"The ones of your past life..." A smirk crossed his face, "Sailor Mercury."

Amy gasped.

"How do you- ARGH!" She was cut off by the pain, making her shriek. The shout was loud and caught some people's attention. But before anyone could do something, Zoisite broke a hole in the wall... and they were three floors up.

He pulled Amy out through the hole, holding her by her shoulder, her legs dangling hopelessly.

Every student in the library screamed and ran away.

"I found out because.." Zoisite began answering Amy, "I heard you shout Mercury Power at the airport and saw you transform, following you all the way to Mokuba. I then acted as if I had been there the entire time, Ms. Mercury."

Amy scowled. She had been out smarted by the likes of Zoisite.

"Why kidnap Mokuba?!" Amy demanded. Zoisite chuckled again.

"In order to lure out the priest reincarnation and holder of his soul!" He cackled, releasing one of Amy's shoulders and holding her up by her right arm only.

"So, give me your memories or I'll drop you!"

Amy shut her eyes, fearing this fall. She felt something touch her forehead, a finger tip.

She felt her mind being invaded and her heart beating fast...

She managed to open her eyes and saw Zoisite with his finger against her forehead, still holding her arm.

She dangled there, wondering what Zoisite was doing to her.

"I've got you memories now Mercury!" He cackled, pulling a blue ball of energy from her forehead. She let out a horrified scream before the terrifying feeling of nothingness made her choke.

Amy felt lifeless, her mind went blank, her eyes light faded. Her eyes closed slowly. He had taken part of her mind, she felt like she didn't exist anymore.

What was her name?

When was her birthday?

Did she have friends?

What are friends?

She didn't remember anything.

Who...

Was she?

...

Kaiba sat reading a book before the riot of screaming of panicking students happened.

His eyes scanned the page, reading each word silently.

This soothing silence was cut off by the sudden screaming of about 50 students running around in a panic attack. A crash was heard nearby and he sat down his book.

An agonized scream came from nearby. It continued for a moment but it suddenly stopped.

He looked around the corner and saw Zoisite. He was outside a large hole in the wall, next to a tipped over chair.

He hopped up on the hole and nearly screamed himself.

Zoisite held Amy by one arm and he held a blue orb in his hand. Amy was silent. She hung there, looking like a hollow shell.

Her head turned to look at him. His eyes widened at her face.

Her eyes were empty. They were bottomless, hollow blue irises.

"Who... are you?" She asked, sounding almost, scared.

He couldn't answer.

He wouldn't answer.

She knew who he was.

"What's my name?" Her shaky voice asked again.

Kaiba took a step back.

She didn't know her own name?

"Hello, Priest!" Zoisite cackled, still holding empty Amy by one arm.

Kaiba scowled, not believing for one moment magic was real.

He barely believed Amy was Sailor Mercury.

"See what I have?" Zoisite asked, holding the blue energy out. Kaiba didn't answer, he only glared.

"I have Mercury's memories! Of her life now and her past life!" He cackled.

"Her memories?!" Kaiba shouted, looking at the mindless Amy.

"Oh yes! And..." The blue energy disappeared and Mokuba appeared in his hand.

"Mokuba!"

…

Amy gasped.

Mokuba?

He seemed familiar. She couldn't understand anything except how to talk.

Her mind was cloudy and her eyes were heavy. They shut and she passed out.

…

Kaiba watched as Zoisite tossed Mokuba to him, he caught him and laid him down behind him.

"Giving him back? What was the point of kidnapping him anyway?!" Kaiba demanded. Zoisite chuckled again, tossing Amy in the air and catching her so he now held her bridal style.

"All part of my plan to kidnap little Mercury here and steal her memories." Zoisite explained, "I originally had a plan to use Mokuba against you, but when I discovered Mercury's identity, I possessed her mind as I stole her energy at the airport when Mokuba arrived. As I watched from the back of mind, I discovered you two had become unlikely friends. You were Mokuba's brother and Mercury is a very caring person I've heard, so I my plan went into action.

If I kidnapped Mokuba, it would have Mercury all worked up, so worked up she didn't watch her back. Everyone tries to relax when they're stressed, Mercury used reading to relax. Once I got her stressed enough, she would attempt to relax, leaving her open for an attack. The possession I had on her was released when she relaxed and I was able to appear. I then stole her memories and now I'll use them against you! She'll be a hollow shell for now But just wait until the final stage of my plan in complete!" He chuckled.

Kaiba snarled.

He used his brother against him.

All he wanted was memories.

Amy lay bridal style on Zoisite's arms, her empty head leaned again his shoulder.

"Hollow shell? Final stage? What did you do to her?!" He shouted.

"I can't answer you on the final stage remark but... without her memories, she can't transform, she can barely speak. In the mind of a sailor solider has been reincarnated..." He paused, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Memories are everything."

Before head teleported away, he tossed something to Kaiba.

"Keep it. She won't able to use it anymore anyways." He cackled, teleporting away.

Kaiba looked down at the thing that had been tossed to him.

Amy's transformation pen.

The Mercury symbol sparkled on the golden oval shaped cap, the blue bottom seemed empty without Amy's hand around it.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice said. He spun around and Mokuba hugged him. He hugged him back, the tip of the pen touching his back.

"Big brother, where am I?" He asked as the hug was released.

"The school I've been attending." Kaiba's voice was edgy. Images of Amy's blank eyes and unmoving body were playing over and over again in his head.

"Seto, what's that?"Mokuba asked, pointing to the pen clutched in his hand.

Kaiba sighed as he answered his question with a tad bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Something important."

…

Zoisite held the blue energy, white spirals of more energy swirling around it.

"So, these memories hold everything important to Mercury?" He asked himself.

A smirk reached his lips.

"Time to change them."

His hands swirled around in the energy, changing around the memories.

He pulled his hands from the energy.

"My plan is complete."

…

Amy opened her eyes, her mind cloudy but she finally felt like she was alive.

She remembered everything.

Her name, her birthday, her friends, her past-

She sat up from where she seemed to have been laying.

An image flew into her mind, making her gasp.

A tall boy with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes like the surface of the arctic ocean. He wore a white trench coat lined with red that flared out at the waist, a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, two blue straps on each ankle and arm. He had a black belt and a belt buckle with a K and a C on it.

Who... was he?

"Keres." A familiar voice said. She turned to see Zoisite.

"Zoisite." Zoisite walked up to her and handed her a paper.

"Your mission, Keres." he said, leaving the room.

Keres? He kept calling her Keres. Amy looked down at her clothing.

She had on a dark blue sailor fuku with a black bow, front and back. Her blue hair was now darker and her eyes carried a dark sense. Her boots were black as well.

Keres must have been her name, weird.

She looked the paper, reading each word carefully.

A smirk crossed her face.

She had to kill someone.

Wonderful.

…

Kaiba sat on a park bench. His legs were crossed and Mokuba was asleep next to him, his head leaning again his side.

It was peaceful, a little too peaceful.

"Seto Kaiba!" Someone shouted from behind them. He turned around, waking Mokuba.

Girl with a dark blue fuku with black bows, black boots and dark blue eyes carried the darkness energy. Her blue hair made Kaiba think for a moment.

"Amy?" He asked, standing up.

She glared at him with extreme intensity.

"Who's Amy? My name is Sailor Keres! I'm here on behalf of the Negaverse to steal your energy!" She pointed at him, her glare growing every moment.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

The Negaverse had really used her memories against him.

He going to have to fight her.


	10. Chapter 10: Amy's Cries of Pain

Keres glared right at him, intensity growing.

Kaiba didn't know if he should fight her or run away with Mokuba.

"Fight you worthless moron!" She shouted. Kaiba was having an inner turmoil.

Fight her.

Don't fight her.

Fight her.

Don't fight her.

He made his decision.

Fight.

Am- Sailor Keres, stabbed her sword into the ground.

"I'll enjoy stealing your soul's energy, Kaiba!" She cackled, cracking her knuckles. Kaiba gulped and got into a fighting stance, prepared.

"Seto, be careful!" Mokuba called out, hiding behind the bench. He nodded at him, as Sailor Keres chuckled.

She charged extremely fast, punching him in the shoulder, right in the spot where Zoisite's petal had recently stabbed him. The wound opened again, bleeding through his trench coat.

He was able to keep up his strength enough to hit Keres in the stomach.

"You're injured, huh?" She chuckled, looking at the red spot on his trench coat. He gripped it, stopping the bleeding, hopefully.

She kneed him in the stomach, knocking him over. He retaliated by tripping her onto her back. Sailor Keres chopped his arm, nearly breaking it.

Mokuba watched, trying not to cry out to Kaiba.

Sailor Keres kneeled next the fallen Kaiba. She grabbed her nearby sword, holding it's tip against his neck.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Someone shouted, green energy slamming into Sailor Keres, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Hey, Kaiba." A familiar, yet annoying to Kaiba, voice said. He stood up, and turned around.

A boy with yellow bangs, black hair flaring up at the back, lined with amethyst. His eyes were the same colour and he wore the uniform of Kaiba's school back in Domino. Around his neck, on a chain hung an upside down triangle pendant, in the middle there was an eye like shape.

Kaiba snarled at the boy, it was Yugi Moto.

"Moto, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, slight anger his his voice.

"Well, there was some weird energy, so we decided to check it out-" Yugi was cut off by Kaiba.

"You're the only one here."

Yugi sighed, about to explain the magic to him.

"It's called mag-"

"There is no such thing as magic!"

The two argued for a few moments, when a collection of lights flashing, one dark, one bright.

They both turned around, Mokuba crawling behind Kaiba.

Sailor Keres was flashing between Sailor Keres and Sailor Mercury.

She turned into Sailor Mercury for a little while, allowing her to do something.

She looked at Kaiba with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She cried or a moment, running over to see him but something grabbed her before she could reach him.

Zoisite appeared, a smirk on his lips.

"So, she's broken free, huh?" He paused, his smirk growing larger, "I'll change that."

He pulled her memories from her forehead again, her face growing blank again. She stood, limp in his arms.

Zoisite's hands reached into the energy, moving around in a circle.

"Stop!" Yugi shouted.

Kaiba stayed silent, his eyes locked on Amy's vacant expression. Her irises were so lifeless, yet she continued to breath, her heart continued to beat... but her mind was empty.

The blue essence floated in Zoisite's cold hands, it didn't belong there, it belonged in Amy's mind, where it should have stayed.

Zoisite's hand were removed from the energy, and put it back in Amy's mind, making her scream as she did so.

Kaiba was being forced to watch.

…

Amy screamed as the memories were forced into her mind. Tears rolled down her frail cheeks, her red eyes puffed up from the seemingly endless tears. Pain flooded her body, she couldn't remove herself from Zoisite's grip.

With the last of her free will, she looked at Kaiba with pain her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She shouted, as a agonized scream escaped her lips as her freedom was stolen.

…

Kaiba listened to Amy scream and cry. Tears covered her face, her eyes were so pained, so afraid.

She looked at him with her pain filled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" She cried out, then her distressing screams continued.

The blue energy fully entered her mind. Her eyes became dark blue and her uniform returned to the Sailor Keres one.

"I'll get your energy next time Seto Kaiba!" Sailor Keres shouted, teleporting away with Zoisite.

…

Yugi stared at Kaiba, who stood in place, unmoving sine the girl with blue hair started to scream and cry.

"Kaiba, who was that?" He asked, walking in front of him. Kaiba was emotionless, his body was tense and he was holding something.

It was blue and gold, with something on the top.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing at it.

Kaiba opened his palm, looking at the thing, of which Yugi identified as a pen.

"Nothing." He put in it his trench coat and turned away, Mokuba following him as he walked away from him.

"Pharaoh, what was that?" He asked, holding the puzzle.

"I don't know, but she was vaguely familiar." He answered, appearing in spirit form next to him.

This girl must have been close with Kaiba, he didn't know.

But he was determined to find out.

…

Kaiba sat in his living room, Mokuba laying on the floor in front if him.

"Seto, who was that girl?" Mokuba asked out of the blue.

Kaiba looked down at his curious brother, who seemed to be fiddling with his yellow vest.

"She was someone I knew." He sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"How did you know her?"

Kaiba would rather not answer that question, but his brother's sweet and curious attitude made him want to tell him.

"I ran into her at the airport. Literally."

Mokuba laughed a little before letting Kaiba continue.

"We kept running into each other until she came here and dragged me around so we could get to know each other. I found out a lot of things about I never expected."

Mokuba looked at him, wanting to know some things.

"She's got an IQ of 300." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Shes the top student in the country."

After a while Mokuba getting information out of Kaiba, they both ate dinner and Mokuba went to bed.

Kaiba sighed as his brother left the room, leaving him alone do figure things out.

He touched his bleeding shoulder, the red liquid had been slowly seeping through his trench coat, going unnoticed by Mokuba.

He took out the pen, blood on his fingers, it slid down the blue bottom.

Memories of Amy crying and screaming flew in his mind.

Memories.

Things Amy didn't have.

At least real ones.

Anger flared in the back of his blue eyes.

He was determined to return her to normal.

At all costs.

**OOOH!**

**In case your wondering why I called her Sailor Keres...**

**Keres means 'Evil Spirit' and Amy has been turned into an evil spirit.**

**Yeah!**

**But yeah, I'm loving my story! **

**YAY CONFUSING PLAN BY ZOISITE THAT MAKES NO SENSE!**

**IT'S WORKING!**

**Hopefully!**

**~SStBS**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth of Keres

**PLEASE READ!**

**I've been thinking and decided to make this a shippy ship ship fic. This will be put in to motion soon, she yeah! **

**Neither of them have love interests, except Amy had Greg but he was a one time only character.**

**REASONABLE BECAUSE THET ARE BOTH SMART AND YEAH YOU HATERS!**

**READ ON BITCHES!**

Keres stared at the paper on the table in front of her.

The fog all around her made her question why Queen Beryl wanted to meet her there.

Trees towered around her, thick swirled every where and the grass was all dead.  
"Sailor Keres..." Queen Beryl said, suddenly emerging from the fog. Most people would feel uncomfortable being around her, but Keres felt normal.

She didn't intimidate her at all, the only thing that bothered Keres about her was her fashion sense.

"You are my greatest accomplishment... I've been able to use the my worst enemies to get what I want!" She cackled, making Keres roll her eyes.

"Actually," She said, "I recall Zoisite coming up with the plan to turn me against that priest, Beryl."

Beryl snarled and slid the paper closer to Keres, a smirk crossing her face as she did so.

"You must get close to Seto Kaiba. Pretend to be Amy again. Don't let him know you're Keres. Act like your old self, got that? Then take his energy the moment he thinks it Amy." She asked, glaring slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Act nice and sweet and quiet, all that bullshit."

Beryl smirked again.

"You are the exact opposite of Amy Mizuno, after all."

…

Kaiba walked down the street, white bandages around his wound that was on his shoulder.

"Kaiba!" Someone shouted from behind him. He turned around and nearly gasped.

It was Amy.

As she got closer, he started to notice something different about her. Her hair was the same, her clothes were the same but...

Her eyes were a darker shade. He thought it was his imagination so he ignored it. She came up to him, a smile on her face.

He didn't smile back, he knew it wasn't her. It couldn't be. She was under control.

Plus, she seemed way happier the usual. That kindness in her eyes was replaced with great hatred.

"What a dirty trick, Keres." He said. She gasped but that shocked expression turned into a sly smirk.

"Keres Power!" He held her hand above her head, turning into Sailor Keres.

She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Why..." He managed, "Are you doing this, Amy?"

Keres cackled as the street went into panic.

"Amy?" She paused, her expression becoming dark, "Amy Mizuno doesn't exist anymore, there is only Keres."

Kaiba looked down at Keres as she stole his energy.

He knew Amy was still in there.

He did not fight back, knowing Amy still existed in those mixed up memories.

She stole his energy in a few moments, causing him to fall onto the ground.

She cackled in delight as the white energy swirled around his palm.

"Thanks for the energy, Priest!" She teleported away, cackling as Kaiba lay on the ground, feeling worthless.

He wouldn't fight back because he knew Amy was trapped inside that maniac.

He didn't have the strength to get up, Keres had stolen almost all his energy.

"_Amy Mizuno doesn't exist anymore."_

His eye twitched.

She didn't exist?

Had she really been destroyed by Keres insanity?

All this magic stuff wasn't real.

Keres was most likely not real.

All this energy stealing wasn't real.

None of it could be!  
_"I'll get him back, I promise."_

That promise.

She promised to get back Mokuba.

He had him back, but it was an exchange.

Mokuba for Amy's true memories.

Now it was his turn to promise her something.

He stood up and his bang hung over his eyes.

Anger ignited behind them.

A great promise was made then, one that he was going to keep.

"I'll get _you _back, I promise."

…

Mokuba sat at Seto's desk, his head resting on his palm.

His cell phone sat next to him, he was tempted to look at it.

Seto wasn't home, so what's wrong with looking at it?  
He picked it up and turned it on. The background was of himself and Seto.

He opened his pictures to look at them.

There was only three.

Two of them were of him and Seto, but one was of something else.

It was of that girl!

She laughing and smiling.

He was now determined to help his brother out by getting her back.

He had to find out her name, her last name, everything about her.

"Mokuba! I'm back!" Seto's voice called out and Mokuba quickly yet quietly sat the phone down after he turned it off.

Seto came around the corner, looking paler then ever.

"Seto, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said, coldly. Mokuba wondered what happened but decided to ignore it because he would probably get mad if he asked again.

Seto sat down and passed out right when he did so.

…

_In the dream, Priest Seto stood on a balcony of the Palace. He stared out at the hot desert, wondering where that damned thief king would strike next._

_A quiet scream was heard. He looked up and saw a girl flying through the air. She was flying towards the palace, right for the throne room._

_He dashed down there and just as he opened the door, a huge crash came through the roof._

_When the dust cleared, the room was empty. The Pharaoh must have left already._

_He saw the girl who fell through the roof._

_She was rather pretty and opened she opened her eyes._

"_Who are you?" She asked, looking up him._

"_Priest Seto-"_

Kaiba felt himself being shook.

"Seto! Someone's knocking on the door." Mokuba said, shaking him awake.

He had regained his energy and didn't feel so tired or worn out. He walked around the bend of the wall and opened the door.

Before he knew it, a hand had him pinned to the wall.

He opened his eyes and saw Keres smirking.

"I've come to collect the rest of your energy, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba looked down at her, her eyes were filled with such hatred. They flashed back to kindness and she dropped him.

"K-Kaiba?" She said, staring down at him. He was shocked that she had become normal.

"I'm sorry..." She gasped then looked down at him, "I'm still alive! Fight her! We're not the same! Fight Keres!"

Those were her last words when shadows entered her mouth and she became Keres again.

"I see that Amy has escaped my spell for moments at a time." She smirked at him, "But she's right. We are different people, she is a kind girl. I'm Sailor Keres, a fallen senshi who has been hiding inside Mercury for a long time, kindly waiting for the day I would break free and destroy the world!" She cackled, holding an blue ball of energy.

Kaiba stared at it.

Keres noticed his interest.

"Oh yes... Her memories haven't really been changed. Zoisite wasn't changing them he was setting me free! Most would think I would be lifeless without these but I can hold onto them because..." She paused, darkness covering her face, "I'm a different person. Nothing you do to me will happen to her, only my spirit will be defeated and I will be sealed back inside Amy. But, if I'm sealed, I will break free again! There is no stopping me!"

She cackled, the laugh piercing Kaiba's ears.

"Let's fight, Keres." He said, picking up his duel disk from a nearby table.

She smirked.

"I agree." Se said, turning and walking outside onto the grassy yard.

…

They stood facing each other, Kaiba's duel disk activating. Keres was overjoyed to see his glare form.

"Nothing you do will save your stupid little friend! She's eternally trapped in my mind, slowly disappearing from this world. Her thoughts are playing the back of my mind, it's always the same thing." She looked at Kaiba, hoping he would wonder.

He, of course, was wondering.

"These same three words are..." She paused, seeing his glare intensify, "I'm sorry, Kaiba."

Keres chuckled as Kaiba looked the slightest bit shocked.

"_Keres stop it!"_

Keres glared at nothing as Amy called out from the back of her mind.

She saw Kaiba open for an attack, he was looking over at the window, at a little boy who didn't matter to her.

"Dark..." She started to charge her attack.

"_Keres!"_

"Shine..."

"_Stop it!"_

"Aqua..."

"_Please no..."_

"ILLUSION!"

"_NO!"_

The dark water flew at Kaiba, making him turn around. He gasped but he heard something.

"NO! Keres! Stop it!" Amy's voice was crying out. The water stopped and hit the ground.

After the water hit the ground, Amy started to cry and scream.

…

Kaiba watched the water hit the ground in front of him. He then lifted his head to see Mercury on her knees, shouting things he couldn't understand.

"I ju-I don't-Why wou-" She was muttering things until the shadows crawled into her mouth again.

"NO!" She screamed as they took her over again.

Keres looked at him with a scowl.

"I'll be back, Priest."

She then teleported away.


	12. Chapter 12: Mercury is Silenced!

Keres scowled as that damn girl's thoughts played in the back of her mind.

"_Keres, why must you do this?"_

"The queen demands his energy and soul." Keres said, her voice sounding irritated.

"_Why does she seek it?"_

"He brought down the Dark One, the one she helped rise, though most of it was done by Thief King Bakura."

"_Who is-"_

"Shut up."

Amy stayed silent as Keres continued to walk down the dark halls of the Negaverse's lair.

"Keres, it appears that brat has not been fully sealed yet." Beryl's voice said, her booming tone echoing around her.

"Every time she's near that stupid priest, her soul becomes restless. It's like she feels the need to talk to him, all the damn time!" Keres shouted.

"No need to shout, Sailor Keres. It's a simple problem. We must find the Millennium Rod and rip out Mercury's Ka and seal it in the tablet that is hidden under Kaiba's house. She will be soulless, without a voice."

"His house? Why there?"

"In order to make Seto understand he must withstand pain!"

Keres understood her queen but had one last question.

"Where is this rod?"

"It's with Seto Kaiba. Until you get the rod, use this to shut her up."

A necklace with a jade piece on it was tossed to her from the darkness.

"Wear it and it will shut her up, making her unable to escape. It's infused with Queen Metalia's energy, it will make her unable to speak. "

Beryl's voice boomed with fierce anger, making Amy whimper.

"So, Mizuno. Ready to be silenced?" She asked her.

"_Keres, rethink this!"  
_"Nice try, smart ass."

"_Help me, someone!"_

Keres began to tie the necklace around her neck, Amy's screams ringing through her head as she tied it on but they were silenced as the jade hit her chest.

…

Kaiba sat at his desk, his head throbbing with pain.

This headache was strange, it hurt more then a migraine, it hurt more then being punched in the head.

"_Help me, someone!"  
_Kaiba looked up, wondering where the shout had come from.

He then realized, it had come from his mind. Someone he found familiar, yet the voice sounded so afraid that-

Then he remembered.

It was Amy's voice.

He never remembered her shouting that at any point he'd known her.

He threw away the thought, feeling drowsy.

Kaiba walked upstairs and laid down on his bed.

He really needed a good night sleep for once.

Ever since Amy was taken over by Keres, he'd barely slept.

Falling into a deep sleep, he had no idea of the strange dream that's he just fallen into.

…

In the dream, Kaiba was alone in an empty, dark space. He floated over nothing, unable to move, hell, he could barely breath.

A bright light appeared in front of him, making him shield his eyes.

As the light faded, he saw a man.

He looked much like him, only darker skin and wore foreign clothing.

"Kaiba," He said, floating in front of him, "It's nice to finally meet you. I am, Priest Seto."

Kaiba glared.

"What? Priest? You're not real!"

The Priest looked at him with a soft face.

"Kaiba, no matter how many times you deny it... Magic is very real and I'm here to give you the power to control it."

Kaiba sighed, trying to decide if he should listen or continue down the road of denial.

"Alright, I give in." He put his hands up.

The Priest held out his hands, a rod like object appearing in his palms.

"This is the Millennium Rod. It's an item much like the Pharaoh's Puzzle but it has a different power. It can rip out Ka from people's souls an seal them in tablets, so many people are after it, including Queen Beryl."

"What does she want it for?"

"She wishes to silence Amy Mizuno or Sailor Mercury. She plans to steal her Ka and seal it away forever, only let you know pain like she does."  
Kaiba stood there, not moving at all, a vacant expression.

"Take it."

Kaiba picked up the rod from the Priest's palms.

"I hope you can save her."

He then disappeared.

…

Keres enjoyed the silence that came after she got the jade necklace.

"Keres, I suggest you stop fooling around. Seto Kaiba has received the rod and I want it now!" Beryl's booming voice called out from somewhere unknown to Keres.

"My queen, I hope you understand that no matter how much restrain you put on the child, she'll fight back." Keres said, "She has a reason."

Queen Beryl suddenly came from shadows, not surprising Keres at all.

"What is the reason?"

Keres smirked, feeling the silenced crying inside her mind.

"You'll find out, my queen."

Keres continued down the hallway, knowing tears fell from Amy's cheeks, yet no sound could escape her throat.

She cackled at the girl's powerlessness.

Amy could not speak.

Amy could not move.

Amy could not squeak.

Amy could not escape.

Everything she was had been silenced.

She was holding her captive until the chance of destroying her mind and sealing away her soul came by.

She would know her pain.

Amy Mizuno would know the pain of death.

Amy would know the pain Keres suffered.

Amy would face her inescapable death.

Amy would die horribly.

Amy would walk towards the light.

Not only would Amy be silenced...

A smirk came across Keres' wicked lips.

She would cease to exist.

…

Kaiba sat up groggily. He went rub his eyes but he felt something in his right hand.

He looked down and saw the rod that Priest had given him.

This wasn't real!

It couldn't be!

He refused to-

Kaiba let out a sigh.

It was time he admitted that magic was real.

It had to be real.

Why else would he have this rod?

Why else would have that damned Zoisite have kidnapped Mokuba?

Why else would Amy be-

He stopped.

"Seto!" Mokuba said, entering his room.

"Mokuba, what's up?" He asked.

"What's that?" He pointed to the rod.

Kaiba sat it down and ignored Mokuba's question. He got out his uniform for Crossroads.

"Seto, you're gonna be late!"

Mokuba ran past his room door, and he was in his normal clothing.

He was heading for the kitchen, Kaiba followed, dressed for school.

"Seto, I'll see you after school."

He hugged him and disappeared into the house.

Kaiba sighed, walking down the empty street.

He didn't care if he was late.

The only thing on his mind was that plan for Amy.

Her Ka?  
What does that even mean?

Why did he look so much like himself?

That stupid rod was more confusing then the fact that Yugi was a Pharaoh.

He was so lost in thought that ran into something.

"OW!" The thing, or should I say person shouted.

Kaiba looked over to see Yugi himself on the ground rubbing his head.

"What's your problem Kaiba?" He asked, standing up, "This city has really turned you upside down."

Kaiba stared down at him with expressionless eyes.

He didn't want to talk to him.

He wanted to get to school and get his mind off of Keres and Amy.

Kaiba just kept walking, leaving Yugi behind him.

A very, confused Yugi at that.

…

"Keres! I need that damned rod! If you don't get that, Amy will eventually break free again." Beryl snarled, at the thought as she yelled at the rebellious senshi.

"Whatever, Beryl." She replied, rolling her eyes.

Beryl smirked at the girl who teleported away.

She was going get her revenge against that man.

The one who stopped her plans to distract Earth.

The one who was about to feel the pain of losing someone you care for.


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams of Her Death

Amy's eyes opened slowly, her vision focusing.

She tried to walk, but she felt nothing under her feet, realizing she was tied to something, her legs dangling helplessly.

This was her prison, her own minds discarded thoughts, all here.

Keres had silenced her pleads to Kaiba, making her heart drop like a weight.

She had never realized it, but that weird feeling she got when she first saw Kaiba... she had instantly fallen for him.

She wondered about his feelings, were they even friends anymore?

"_I'm scared..." _Amy thought, staring down at her school uniform. She wished she could see him again, memories of the day they spent together winding through her mind.

What about the others?

Serena, Raye, Lita and Mina... had the forgotten her?

Had the world forgotten about Sailor Mercury?

Were her feelings for Kaiba matched or was it unrequited?

So many questions... no one to answer them...

"_Help me..." _

"Quiet Amy." Keres voice boomed.

Amy stopped thinking, trying not to let Keres know her feelings for Kaiba.

"So, little Ms. Amy is in love, huh?"

"_Leave me be, Keres."_

"I'm sure to tell him when I destroy you right in front of him!"

"_No!"_

"Oh but yes..." Keres paused, "He has a cold heart, one not capable of loving anyone but his own brother. Your love is unrequited, surely."

Amy let her hopes fall, the rope strangling her, she could only barely breath.

She wondered why she ever loved him or why they met.

Why did her heart sink each time Keres claimed he was unable to love?

Why did her mind always snap to save Mokuba when he was threatened?

Why did were actions always to be willing to sacrifice herself when Kaiba's life was in danger?

…..

Why did they meet?

It then hit her, realizing the thing that must have brought them together.

The thing that lay between them.

The thing that made her understand everything.

It tied their lives and destinies together...

The red string of fate.

…

Kaiba lay on his bed, half asleep, though it was only four o'clock.

He felt himself drifting into a sweet rest after an entire week.

…

In his dream, Kaiba found himself in front of a moonlit lake.

Across the lake, was a cliff like piece of land that hung over the pond.

On it was a woman. She had a long white dress that dragged on behind her, Kaiba unable to see the end of it. No shoes were on her feet, short blue hair flowing in the wind, a sparkle in her light blue eyes.

Wait...

It was Amy.

She looked down at him, sweet smile on her pink lips.

She jumped forward, landing in front of Kaiba, her dress floating in the water behind her.

"Hello..." She said. Kaiba finally saw those kind blue eyes again, instead of those dark hatred filled ones.

She held out her arms, them wrapping around Kaiba, her head resting against his chest.

He felt weird for a moment, like he was okay with it.

He then felt himself hugging her back, it was so unlike him do do such a thing.

Kaiba felt her go limp, pulling her from his body, seeing her eyes half closed and her chest barely still moving.

Her half opened eyes stared at him happily for a moment, then her body faded away, leaving only her dress.


	14. Chapter 14: The Life She'll Never Live

Kaiba snapped up in his bed, gasping for breath.

Had dreamed of Amy, dying?

Hugging her?  
What the hell was wrong with him?

He never did that with anyone except Mokuba.

She had faded away in his arms, her eyes were empty just like-

Kaiba felt himself wanting to scream.

He remembered Amy staring at him with those empty, memory-less eyes. Her asking all those questions she should have known and her vacant expression.

"_Who... are you?"_

Kaiba gripped his sheets.

"_What's... my name?"_

A headache struck his forehead, making him groan in pain and lay back down.

"_My do I even care?" _Kaiba thought, flipping his bangs to the right. _"I keep wondering why I care so much about her safety or well being. I barely know her yet I made a promise to get her back."_

He gripping his forehead, his mouth twitched in anger.

...

Mokuba peered into his room, going unnoticed by Kaiba.

"_Seto, why have you been acting so distant for the past week?"_

That rod like item sat on his night table next to him, the eye like symbol shining as his eyes, mouth twitched and he gripped his forehead.

A knock came from the front door. Mokuba stood still, awaiting his brother to get up and answer it but he stayed put in his place.

Mokuba sighed, walking into the front hall and placing his hand on the metal door knob.

He slowly opened it and nearly gasped at the sight.

Four sailor senshi stood in front of him, each one seeming to be upset.

"We need to talk with Seto Kaiba." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Sorry but he's busy." He sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor knowing he was slightly depressed from the disappearance of Amy.

"But we need to talk to him about the missing girl, Amy Mizuno!" Sailor Moon shouted, almost crying.

"I'm sorry but-"

"We're not taking no for an answer!" Sailor Venus demanded.

"I already said-"

"I don't care, little boy! We need to find her!" Sailor Mars shouted, looking down at Mokuba with a glare.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Mokuba said, looking up. "I'll go get him."

Mokuba then dashed towards his brother's room, wondering where Sailor Mercury was.

…

Amy sighed, her arms flickering from existence.

She knew the longer she stayed inside her own mind, the more power Keres had over her, the faster she started to fade from the world.

Maybe she really would never see Kaiba ever again or even Mokuba.

But, not seeing her friends pained her too.

She could picture Serena trying to study and failing.

She could picture Raye shouting at her for failing to do so.

She could see Mina and Lita groaning at their argument.

But, she wasn't there. They had forgotten about her so quickly... She was trapped in her mind until she would fade away forever.

Images of Kaiba going about his day normally, Mokuba following him around, watching him as he worked tormented her.

She could think of him entering her house, his blue eyes meeting hers. She could picture Mokuba running in and smiling at her brightly as she did the same.

She could picture both of them sitting on her couch, asleep, Mokuba leaned against his side. She would smiling at them warmly, and then falling asleep next to them peacefully.

But,now she was fading away and Keres had complete control so no of that was possible anymore.

"Stop thinking, you smartass." Keres boomed again. Amy left the images disappear and felt sad once again.

"_Keres, it's my mind as well. I have the right to think."_

"It'll be mine soon enough, love bird."

"_Love bird?"_

"I know your secret and you know I do, you mute bitch." After she said the insult, she chuckled.

Amy didn't the mute joke funny. She really had rendered her silent until her plan went into action, sealing her Ka into a tablet in front of Kaiba.

Keres cackle was ringing throughout the forsaken place she was being held.

She started to silently cry, a sob unable to escape her throat.

"_Why must my own mind torture me?" _

…

Kaiba looked over at the door to see Mokuba, holding the door knob with a face of concern.

"Mokuba, what is it?" He asked, sitting up.

"The Sailor Senshi are at our door and demand to see you about.." He paused looking down at his feet, "Amy."

Kaiba's eye widened as he learned the topic. He looked down as well, wondering why every time someone said her name, his heart fell like a thousand pound weight.

"Tell them to go away."

"But they said they need to-"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear anything else about Amy."

Kaiba laid back down and turned away, still trying to decide what that dream had been about.

…

Mokuba walked back out to the girls who stood on the porch.

"He doesn't want to talk about her, I'm sorry." He explained to the female warriors.

Mars growled, Jupiter stared into the air, Venus stayed silent and Sailor Moon whimpered.

"I prologize for the-" Mokuba found himself being held by the shirt by Mars.

"I don't care if doesn't want to talk about her! We need-"

Mokuba interrupted her.

"He's been depressed since she disappeared."

The girls gasped in unison as he spoke those words.

"What?" Jupiter asked, Mars releasing his shirt.

Mokuba sighed, hoping Kaiba had fallen asleep again.

"He's locked himself in his rooms for days. He's barely eaten or slept in the week she's been missing and he looks sad every time someone says her name."

Mars felt bad for yelling now, for demanding for his presence, unaware he was most likely depressed.

"We're sorry. But, give him this." Venus handed him an envelope.

"What's in this- Mokuba stopped talking as he looked up.

The senshi had disappeared.

...

Amy had been crying for hour now, her arms now almost completely faded.

"Oh, I guess Sailor Mercury isn't so intelligent after all..." Beryl's freaky voice said, her appearing before Amy.

Amy wanted to argue but when her mouth opened nothing came out.

"I guess my jade necklace enhanced by Queen Metalia's energy was a success." She faked a frown, "Too bad it was used on you, Amy Mizuno."

Amy continued to cry, wishing to b alone so she could imagine her life she wouldn't get.

"I'll be back when you completely disappear, Ms. Mizuno..."

Beryl then disappeared and the jade sparkled, causing Amy pain for a short moment.

To ease herself as she faded, she imagined her life.

She could see herself walking around with Kaiba, making snacks with Mokuba, studying with Serena, praying with Raye, learning karate with Lita and doing blind make overs with Mina...

Oh but the thing she wanted the most was the perfect hug with Kaiba.

She could picture herself standing in front of a moonlit lake, hugging him tightly, he was doing he same.

Oh but it was impossible. He was so cold on the inside, he would more likely push her into the lake if she hugged him.

But then she saw herself falling limp, a worried expression covering Kaiba's face. He held her in his right arm, her eyes half open as she faded away-

After that Amy snapped back to reality.

Her heart was racing and her breathing quick, she would have screamed if she could.

What was that?

**Like my plot? LIKE THE SHIP?! **

**Review n shit! Follow n shit! Favourite n shit!**

**I'll be writing a new SeAmy one shot on my FF so check that out, it'll be called 'Blue Eyes Beautiful Amy'!**

**Get it?**

**GET IT?**

**~SStBS (Le Partner of NekoNekoRachie and current author of this story_)**


	15. Chapter 15: Time for Sweet Silence

"Seto..." Mokuba's voice came from Kaiba's open door.

He turned over and saw his younger brother held an envelope.

"What's-"

"It's from the Sailor Senshi."

Kaiba was confused.

Why would they want-

"_Mercury Power!"_

Oh.

Right.

Kaiba took the envelope, opening by the heart shaped sticker seal.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_We have found the place where the one known as 'Sailor Keres' hides._

_Meet us at the Central Park at 3:00 AM Thursday to hear the information on the location of Amy Mizu-_

Kaiba stopped there. He couldn't read her name, hear her name or say her name without feeling upset.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, walking up beside Kaiba, whom let out a sigh.

"I need to be alone for a little Mokuba. I'll be out later..." He told the black haired boy, who nodded in response, leaving without a word.

…

Amy hung in the same place she had for the last week or so, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Tears continue until you fade away, dear Amy." Keres taunted her as her legs faded, as her arms had already partially done the same.

"_Keres, why do you wish to lock me away" _Amy asked, her tears continuing.

"You're disappearance keeps that priest weak. If you fade away, he will be mine so easily!"

"_Yours?"_

Keres cold laughter rang in Amy' ears, piercing her eardrums with great strength, making her cringe.

"I wish for the priest to be mine and mine alone, Amy." Amy gasped at Kere's words. "His power and heart will belong to me!"

"_Is this what you desire only because you know my feelings, Keres?"_

"Oh no, friend." Amy growled as the monster that was Keres called her a friend. "I've wanted his heart from the start, your feelings get in the way. They will fade away along with you!"

"_I know my feelings are unrequited but-"_

"Exactly! I will get mine returned and he will forget about poor little Amy Mizuno." Amy could tell Keres smirked at her next words, "You will lose yourself in your own mind."

…

Kaiba looked down at the letter, wondering if he should go.

If he went, he'd find out where Keres was and set Amy free.

If he didn't go, she would probably...

He cringed at the thought, he didn't understand why though.

Any thought of Amy disappearing or even worse, dying, made him cringe or made his chest tight.

Kaiba looked down and realized he had gotten rather skinnier then usual in the past week or so, maybe that was making him have all these weird visions.

"Seto, I made you some lunch." Mokuba said, peeking thought Kaiba's door, holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

Kaiba looked at his skinny structure, wondering if he should eat or not. His rib cage slightly visible through his skin, that skin very pale, his body frail and weak.

"Just leave it over there." Kaiba sighed, wondering how and when he had gotten so unhealthily skinny.  
He sighed, his head dropping, wondering if he should go to the Central Park...

…

Mokuba looked at his brother's stature.

He was so skinny and pale...

It was no surprise though, he hadn't eaten much in the last week or so and he'd barely gone outside.

Mokuba sat down the food, worried about his brother's health.

"Seto, you should go out more often." Mokuba said before quickly leaving his room before he could answer.

…

Kaiba turned to reply to Mokuba but, he saw his door shut behind his younger brother.

"_Mokuba?" _He wondered as he saw his small silhouette slide down the wall next to his door.

"_What's wrong with hi-" _Kaiba stopped, realizing he should be asking someone else that question. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Kaiba had been sitting in his room all morning, reading that letter over and over again.

There must have been _something_ wrong with him.

But, what was it?

…

Amy wished for her tears to stop but they continued, for the horror of being locked in your own mind was terrifying.

Every one of her lost thoughts, here in this dark space.

Her bad thoughts.

Her good thoughts.

Her lost dreams.

Her wishes that never came true.

They were all tied up here too, all fading away faster then herself.

"Amy, why don't you stop resisting and fade!" Keres shouted.

"_Because, I won't let you win, you evil..." _Amy dreaded her next word. _"Bitch."_

She instantly regretted swearing.

"I see little Amy isn't so innocent after all!" Keres cackled.

"_You're plan is insane! Your thoughts are insane! YOU'RE insane!" _

Amy let her tears fall, a whimper unable to escape her throat or even mind.

"All your efforts are pointless, Amy. I'll keep you here forever at least until I seal you away and take the priest's heart for myself."

"_Shut up." _Amy was so frustrated that all her pent-up aggression was breaking free from her hold. That hold was her mind and since it was stolen from her, she guessed it made sense.

"Amy, as much as I wish you would fade, I need you too stay there so your Ka can be sealed and I'll steal your soul." Keres cold cackle ran everywhere.

Amy was so alone.

Amy was so scared.

Amy was scarred.

…

Keres walked down the cold hallways of the Negaverse, her black water angrily swirling around her wrists.

"Keres, what's the matter?" She heard Kunzite say from behind her.

"Amy won't shut up, again." Keres replied, the water swirling faster and harder then before.

"Not a surprise, considering your last report on her status."

Keres growled as she thought of Amy's feelings, getting in the way of her desires.

"I know, Kunzite." She snarled at him.

"Sorry if I hit a sore spot but, you know telling her it's unrequited isn't going to change the fact that-"

"Shut up!" Keres shouted, the water flying right past Kunzite's long locks of light green hair.

"Keres, you are an evil spirit, you could get rid of her at any given moment." Zoisite said from the shadows.

"I've realized this but then she won't feel what I have! Pain! Suffering! She has to understand that pain or it won't be satisfying!" Keres shouted, her anger releasing fast but Kunzite and Zoisite disappeared into the shadows as the dark water flew at them.

"_Why do you hate me, Keres?" _Amy asked from inside her mind.

"You make me made with your kindness, you weak son of bi-" Keres was cut off by Beryl grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into the fogy shadows.

"Keres! Shes fading! We must seal her now! Get that rod and seal her right away!" Beryl demanded as Keres stared up at her with boredom.

"Fine."

…

Kaiba stared down at the Millennium Rod, the eye in the middle, shining brighter every second.

"What's wrong with it-!" He was cut off by a blast of dark water flying through his bedroom wall, sending him flying into a different wall.

"Mokuba, run!" He shouted, seeing his brother in shock in his doorway, whom dashed away as soon as he shouted out to him.

"Oh, Seto!" A taunting, cold voice called from outside the large hole.

"It's me! Sailor Keres! I brought a surprise!" Keres called out, laughing coldly.

Kaiba stood up weakly due to his frail body form, which now realized was from not eating very much.

"What do you want?" He said as he slowly walked outside.

"I brought you- ARGH!" She cried as lightning stuck her in the arm.

"Stop right there you friend stealing jerk!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, her antenna returning inside her tiara.

"We're here to stop you!" Sailor Mars shouted, pointing at her then turning to look at Kaiba. "Are you alright?" She asked. Kaiba nodded weakly, feeling dizzy.

"Why must you constantly interrupt me, you sailor stupids!" Keres shouted, shooting water at the two sailor suited guardians.

"Seto! Watch out! He heard Mokuba shout, he looked over to see Sailor Moon and Venus standing in front of him protectively.

His eyes drifted to see dark water flying at him but he was too weak to move.

"Move!" He heard someone shout, before he felt someone shove him the shoulder. He saw Mars push him out of the way, getting hit by the water, getting frozen into a block of ice.

"Wha-?" He was cut off by the scouts shouting in unison.

"Mars!"

"Seto! Move!" Mokuba pleaded, not knowing Kaiba could barely move due his frail state.

"Argh!" Jupiter shouted, pushing him, getting frozen as well.

Sailor Moon screamed, crying out to her but the two guardians stayed frozen in place.

Keres smirked and shot water at Mokuba, but he was cover by the two other guardians who covered him with their arms, becoming frozen like the others.

"Now that they're out of the way..." Keres chuckled, leaving Mokuba trapped in the arms of the girls. "We can release the girl!"

Keres cackled insanely as she placed her finger tip against her forehead, making a blue Mercury symbol appear. She looked crazy as she cackled while the blue essence was pulled from her head.

"Now, Amy Mizuno! Come forth and be silenced!" Keres cackled.

Kaiba watched as the energy formed a silhouette, bursting out in a flash of light, revealing a blue haired girl.

She was tied into a rock, her arms and legs slightly faded, her locks hung in her face.

Kaiba was in shock as he saw her, tied there, tear stains on her cheeks, as if she had been crying for years. But her eyes... they were terrified.

"Go ahead Amy! Say something!" Keres cackled. Amy opened her mouth but nothing came out, only tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I said say something!" Keres shouted, smacking her in the head.

A squeak came from her throat but it came out as a choke.

"You worthless little girl!" Keres shouted, cackling.

The Millennium Rod flew from Kaiba's room, flying into Keres' hand.

"Now, be silenced!" Keres cried, raising her hands in front of her, a beige stone tablet erupting from the ground under Kaiba now destroyed house.

Amy opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Now watch, Priest, as Princess Mercury is drained of part of her soul!"

**OOH!**

**YEAH!**

**~SStBS**


	16. Chapter 16: Sealed Away

Kaiba stared at Keres as she held the Rod, cackling as Amy continued to have tears fall down her cheeks.

They seemed endless, like she'd been crying ever since Keres captured her mind. But, the weird thing was that she didn't even sob or say anything.

"Dear, dear friend..." Keres lifted Amy's chin in the air, making her shut in her eyes. "It's so sad that I must end you... not only does your existence trouble me, but those feelings are in my way too."

Amy trembled as Keres lightly touched her neck with her nails.

"Feelings?" Kaiba questioned the monster as she was about to strangle Amy.

Keres smirked at him, making Amy shake her head in sadness as she released her neck. Keres then punched her in head, knocking her out for the moment.

"You didn't know?" She asked, petting Amy's head. "She does have feelings for you, Priest."

"What?" Kaiba muttered as he stared at the unconscious blue haired girl.

Keres lifted her by the chin, reveling her tear covered, unconscious face.

"She had admitted her feelings for you in the back of my- She stopped, "I mean, _our_ mind. She's even thought about a certain hug ending in her own death."

Kaiba realized she might have seen the same dream or vision he had seen a few days ago.

"Why do you care about them?" He asked, his legs shaking from his frail figure.

"Oh." She said, leaving Amy, landing in front of him. "They are the same as mine, but my are unrequited, not her's."

Keres reached out to touch his face but he smacked it away, making her snarl.

"I'll make you return my feelings, Priest!" She shouted, floating back over to Amy, waking her with a smack to the shoulder.

"Now, Amy..." She smirked at the terrified girl. "Time for sweet silence."

She held the rod in front of her, right in front of Amy.

"Stop!" Mokuba shouted from his icy prison that was frozen sailor senshi.

Amy opened her mouth to scream, as the bright light reflected off of her watery, blue eyes, but nothing came out.

"Stop trying, friend. I only wish to save you from unrequited love!" Keres cackled as the light got brighter, striking the poor girl.

"Stop!" Kaiba shouted.

Amy looked over and shook her head.

Kaiba noticed something about her eyes.

They were losing their light.

…

Amy choked on her much desired screech as she felt the bright light pierce her very soul.

Her vision was blurry and she only felt the tears that stained her face.

Suddenly, she desired to tell Kaiba her feelings. She knew it was the end. She knew it had to be done.

The jade that hung from Keres neck started to crack.

"What's this?" Keres questioned, bring the rod closer to Amy's face.

The jade burst into a million pieces as a dark energy swirled out of it, disappearing.

Amy let out a scream like no other.

One that had been in her system for a week now and she had to let it out.

Keres looked shock as she screamed like she never had.

The light continued to pierce her but she continued to scream, not from pain, not from sorrow, but because she needed to.

All this torture, all this pain and all these hurtful feelings.

She looked over at the light, the eye like shape on the rod stared back at her, more menacingly then she could explain.

Amy felt something pulling from her chest painfully, ripping out part of her very own soul. This caused her to scream loud, all the people on the street had already ran away as soon as Kaiba's wall was attacked by Keres.

"Just give up you little brat! Your friends are frozen and your love is unrequited, give me your Ka!" Keres taunted her as she looked at each of her friends, all of them frozen solid.

"Never." She said through her pain.

"What?" Keres growled, the light growing stronger, the pain getting worse.

"I will never back down; no matter what! I won't give up and I won't let you force someone to love you!" She shouted, her tears continuing as they had for what seemed like forever. She was never one for falling in love; but this feeling she had when Keres mentioned her unrequited love for Kaiba, it flared her anger high.

"I can do as I wish you little-!" Keres was cut off by a rock hitting her in the head, knocking her slightly to the side.

"What the-?" She looked down to see Kaiba, weakly shaking fro his obviously weak stature.

Before Keres could shout at him, Amy screamed as a pain shot through her.

She felt her mind go blank and her mind shattered, her vocal chords paralyzed once again.

A monster- a giant blue cyclops appeared in front of her, thrashing at nothing.

Keres smirked and pointed the rod at the beast, sending it flying at the tablet in the wreckage of Kaiba's tiny house. It suddenly felt _inside it. _It was now a picture on the tablet, Amy staring at it with blank eyes as her mind fell slowly into nothing.

…

Keres cackled as the beast which looked like Hitsomu-me giant flew into the tablet, becoming nothing more then a picture.

Amy choked as her eyes fell blank, though her tears continued.

"I've won!" Keres shouted, Amy falling from the rock she had been tied to.

She flew through the air, Kaiba running to catch her, eventually doing so.

She was heavier then he thought she he fell onto his knees.

Amy stared at him with blank eyes.

"K-K..." She tried to say something. "Kaiba." She finally said, making him look down at her.

"I'm..." Expecting a sorry, Kaiba looked a little nervous. "Cold."

Kaiba's eyes widened at her words.

She felt cold too, her eyes half open and she was trembling.

"I've gotta... say something before..." She never finished and skipped right the point.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her cold body pressed against his.

"I love you." She quietly said, before she fell limp.

…

Kaiba was shocked at Amy's words.

"_I love you." _

Was she being truthful?

"Amy?" He said, looking at the girl.

She didn't move. She didn't answer.

He pulled her onto his lap, seeing her eyes were now closed. Her chest had ceased to raise and fall. She was freezing cold.

But, she was smiling.

"So, the princess falls!" Keres cackled as she looked at Amy cruelly. "Now, that she's gone..."

Kaiba cut her off as he turned and glared her intensely.

She looked a little scared and shocked.

"What's the matter, love?" She asked.

"Don't call me that." Kaiba replied coldly.

"Wha-what?" Keres managed. His glare got colder as she got closer.

"Come now, she was useless, love-"

"I said don't call me that!" He shouted, making her step back a little.

"Fine, but come with my, Kaiba. We shall rule the world together and you'll forget all about that stupid-"

"Don't call Amy stupid."

Keres was a little shocked.

"Why stand up for her?! Why not just forget about her?!" Keres demanded, grabbing Kaiba by the shirt, Amy sliding off his lap onto the ground.

Kaiba didn't know how to answer. He barely knew why he felt so mad about her dying.

Was it because of her last words?

Why did he care about them?

Was it... because he returned them?

He didn't know.

"Answer me!" Keres shouted.

Kaiba looked down at his duel disk, his blue eyes sitting on the top.

He wondered...

No, he didn't know how use that shadow thing and he was a little mad so he decided to forget the idea.

Keres threw him across the lawn out of anger.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, still trapped behind Venus and Sailor Moon's frozen bodies.

Keres got mad and walked over to Amy and looked down at her.

She kicked her body across the yard.

Watching her lifeless body fly across the ground, her blue locks flying around, her ripped clothing flowing around...

Kaiba's anger flared as she landed on her back.

He stayed silent as he got up, though on the inside his anger was flaming red.

What was wrong with him?

He really...?

He honestly didn't care with all this anger raging inside him.

"What's the matter, Priest?" Keres called out, trying to sound cute, but it made him want to throw up.

He suddenly found her right in frotn of him.

"I love you." She claimed. Kaiba only glared and smacked her across the face, making her step back.

"Those words mean nothing coming from you."

Keres gasped and glared.

He formed a whirl of dark water above her, on her hand. Kaiba instantly grabbed his Blue Eyes card, making it appear next to him.

A s he looked over a Amy, the shadows crawled across the ground, avoiding her body and covering the holographic dragon.

It shone brightly, becoming real.

It roared next to him but there was a flash as the shadows disappeared.

He looked over and gasped.

A young girl with blue hair and eyes, stood next to Blue Eyes. She wore a beige short dress tied around her waist with a black string. She didn't wear shoes o anything but she was remarkably beautiful.

"Seto." She said. He looked over, utterly confused, as was Keres.

"Hold her off, please." She requested, turning around.

Kaiba didn't understand but he sent his dragon after Keres, the battle beginning.

…

Amy felt herself floating around in nothing.

"_Is this what death is?" _She questioned, looking around at nothing.

"No, Mercury." A voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw a girl. She had long blue hair that matched her eyes and wore a short beige dress, tied around the waist with a black string.

"This is you mind. Not the part of your mind where Keres held you captive, but where your normal thoughts are." She explained, walking up to her.

"Normal thoughts? I have none?" Amy asked, feeling comfortable as the girl stood there.

"A part of your soul has been sealed away and well... I'm here to save you." She smiled sweetly.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Kisara and I wish to help you return to your love." She said, taking Amy's hand.

Love?

"_I love you."_

Oh, right.

"Oh, well, I guess you know my name already."

"Yes and before you return, someone wishes to speak with you." Kisara gestured into the darkness. "Follow me."

Amy followed behind the girl, stepping on the nothingness beneath her feet.

As they got farther into the darkness, she saw person ahead. He looked just like Kaiba except he wore foreign clothing, a head dress and had tanned skin.

"Priest Seto." Kisara said, making him look over at them.

"Thank you." He said to her, then turning to Amy. "Mercury, what have you done to yourself this time?"

"Well, apparently a part of my soul was stolen she explained, feeling weird as she spoke to him.

"So, Keres sealed her Ka?" He questioned Kisara, whom nodded in response.

"Well, I guess Kisara has decided you fuse souls with you?" He asked again. Kisara nodded confidently.

"It's going to be hard on you, Mercury, but I know you're strong enough." The man, Priest Seto, then turned. "Goodbye for now." He then walked into the seemingly endless darkness.

"I must show you the past before I fuse with your soul." Kisara then placed both her hands on Amy's shoulders.

She felt a pulse of power shoot through her, sending her into a memory.

**OH SHIT! **

**I killed Amy!**

**OOOOOOOOH!**

**~SStBS**


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Guardian

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter consists of:**

**An Ancient Egypt Memory (Short)**

**And...**

**another thing that would spoil it!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**-SStBS**

_Seto and Kisara ran from the bandits that had captured her, though he had set her free._

_They both tripped, toppling onto the ground, shadows of the bandits cowering over them._

_Suddenly, a someone dropped in front of them. A girl, about Seto's age, wearing some strange clothing. She had short blue hair, had blue eyes an a tiara rested across her forehead._

"_Run." She said, as they both stared at her._

_Seto was a little shocked by her sudden appearance but they managed to run off._

_But as they ran, they looked back her, the bandits standing above her._

_She twirled around, water swirled around her before she stopped._

"_Shine Aqua Illusion!" She shouted, water sending them flying away._

_She looked over at them and smiled._

"_Be careful!" She called out, waving._

_The bandits charged her again but she shot water at them and jumped way, jumping towards the moon._

_Seto watched as water swirled around and she disappeared, like magic. He never saw her again for awhile, nor did he see Kisara._

…

Amy snapped back to her mind's emptiness.

"What was that?" She asked the girl.

"Our first meeting." She explained.

Amy nodded, though she still didn't understand this whole, Egypt thing.

"We must fuse souls and help fight." Kisara explained, making Amy's stomach turn in nervousness.

"Alright, how do we-!" Amy was cut off by the blue energy that burst from both of them as Kisara shut her eyes. She felt something enter her body and she felt alive again.

"Shut your eyes and except the soul connection." Kisara told her, looking at her with closed eyes.

"Right." Amy unsure of what she was getting herself into, she shut her eyes and their souls connected with a slight pain as the flew into each other, Kisara disappearing as the clashed together.

There was a flash of light and Amy's eyes snapped open to reality.

…

Kaiba looked over and saw that girl with her hand on Amy's forehead, her eyes closed, both of them glowing blue. He was really confused.

A bright flash happened and he saw the girl disappear into Amy's chest.

Much to his surprise (and slight happiness), Amy's eyes snapped open.

Kaiba was...

Shocked?

Happy?

Both?

Yeah, both.

She stood up and her head hung against her chest. He noticed a light glow coming from the shadows that covered her face.

She lifted her head, making Keres gasp at appearance. She had a face of confidence and her eyes glowed a bright blue.

"How are you-?" Keres stuttered. Amy raised her hand and the Hitsomu-me giant like creature burst from the tablet.

"No!" Keres shouted.

Keres raised the rod to reseal the creature but a rock hit her hand, making her drop it, it landing in Kaiba's hands.

"Leave her alone!" He heard Mokuba shout from the barrier of frozen girls.

"You little runt!" Keres shouted, sending dark, black water at Mokuba.

He was about to do something, but he watched Amy quickly and swiftly move around and block her attack with sparkling, blue water.

"Don't touch him." Her voice said confidently.

Kaiba was so confused on how she managed to survive after she well, died.

The creature crawled up behind Amy, zooming into her back, disappearing.

"How are you-?" Kaiba finally said, sounding strangely relieved.

She looked at him, confidently yet happily, and smiled.

"A girl named Kisara." She said as she raised her hand above her head. Blue Eyes reacted by floating over her head.

Amy looked at him hopefully.

"I can't do it alone." She held her free hand out.

Kaiba hesitantly took it, a little nervous about what would happen. She didn't react but Blue Eyes roared and Kaiba raised his hand up too.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack her directly!" They both shouted, pointing at Keres.

The dragon charged Keres who shouted out her final words before being destroyed.

"I can't be stopped! I won't be stopped!" She let out her scream of death and disappeared in the blue light.

**:p**

**Lol.**

**~SStBS**


	18. Chapter 18: Unrequited? I Think Not

As Kaiba watched Keres be destroyed, he felt a heavy burden fall off of his shoulders.

He heard ice smash and slight yelp from Mokuba, making him turn around.

He saw the other sailor senshi were free. Sailor Moon and Venus apologizing to Mokuba for falling on him as they were set free and Sailor Mars and Jupiter were now on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Man, being frozen sucks!" Sailor Moon shouted, pouting.

"Well, at least we're free now." Venus chuckled, wiping off Mokuba's shirt.

Kaiba suddenly felt something warm press against his cheek, making him very lightly blush. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Amy... kissing his cheek?

She released his hand, which he realized she had been holding for awhile now, and dashed down the empty street.

He stood, flustered and slightly happy.

He as a little happy because she was alive but he was flustered because well, she had just kissed him.

Well, it's not that he didn't slightly enjoy it but, he was thinking of one thing as she watched her dash out his range of sight.

"_Why did she run off after?"_

…

Amy burst through her door, running into her room, blushing immensely.

She just kissed Kaiba.

She just...

She was having a mini heart attack but she was also very happy.

"_Amy, what's the matter?"_

Amy gasped, turning to see Kisara in spirit form, looking a little confused.

"Well, I kind of just..." She began, her blush deepening.

"_I saw that, but why did you run away?" _

"I was scared to see what he would do..."

"_Trust me, I think he liked it."_

Amy looked over curiously.

"Really?" She asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"_Well, he did blush and stare at you when you ran away."_

"That doesn't mean any-?"

A knock came from her door, making look confused. She walked over to it, due to her mother working late.

She slowly opened it.

"Hel-"

Something warm hugged her, pulling her closer to them.

She saw chestnut brown hair near her own blue and a white trench coat that flared out...

She gasped when she realized who it was.

"K-Kaiba?" She asked, blushing as he hugged her tightly.

He didn't say anything, he just held her close as she slowly smiled.

She returned the hug and relaxed as she warmly smiled.

The hug seemed to last forever as they just stood their, in a warm embrace as the night went by slowly.

"I'm just happy you're alright." He finally said after a long time.

Amy smiled.

"I'm happy you're happy." She replied.

As the hug broke she looked away, embarrassed. She felt something press against her cheek, making her blush.

She looked and saw Kaiba kissing her cheek. As he pulled away, he slipped something into her hand.

"Wha-"

The next thing she knew, he was gone.

She looked down, flustered, at the paper that he had given her.

She opened it and read it to herself:

_I love you too._

Amy gasped and looked around, searching for any sign of him, but he had disappeared like magic.

She smiled down at the paper but thought of one thing.

"_And Keres called it unrequited."_

**It was short but so CUTE!**

**~SStBS**


	19. Chapter 19: Linked Eternally (Last Ch)

**Last chapter! ASSFDFKDVPDFK!**

**But, I'm gonna make it long so you can enjoy one of my best works so far as long as possible!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SStBS**

Kaiba sat in the hotel room he now had since Keres had literally blown up his other place. He wondered what Amy would think when or it she read the paper.

He sighed, laying on the opposite bed to Mokuba, who had been smirking at him for the past ten minutes.

"What?" He asked, looking at him curiously.

"Someone likes Amy!" He teased, making him blush furiously.

He stayed quiet as his brother laughed at him happily.

Kaiba wondered what would happen when he returned to Domino the next day.

Would Amy forget about him?

Would she not say goodbye?

How would he make her remember him?

"I know!" He jumped up from his bed, making Mokuba yelp and fall off of his.

He looked over and chuckled as his brother dizzily got up.

…

Amy heard a knock her door and opened it. She didn't see anyone but something was on her carpet.

It was a note,

She got curious and opened it up to read it.

_Dear Amy,_

_Will you come say goodbye at the airport tomorrow at 3:30?_

_But, tonight, meet me at the Central Park._

_Kaiba_

She smiled and nodded at it before realizing what that meant.

He was leaving.

She was going to forget him.

She didn't want to forget him but she was going to.

She sighed but had to go in order to see him one last time.

But, Amy had to get ready to meet him at the park!

She giggled like a little girl and wondered why she was so happy as she closed her door.

…

Kaiba walked down the busy streets of Tokyo at night. No one was paying attention to anyone else, everyone bumped into each other and there were more rude people there then in Domino City and that was saying something.

He found the empty Central Park, seeing no one around.

Beautiful cherry blossom trees stood everywhere, petals floating down to gently rest on the ground. Soft, damp grass swayed in the light wind, making little dew drops fly closely to the ground, landing on other strands of the grass. Pretty flowers grew in rows along the paved pathway, each one different design or colour. A large water fountain with the water sprouting out of a stone flower's middle and landing in the small bottom.

It was truly a beautiful, moonlit place.

He stood there, wondering if Amy would really show up.

Maybe she would blow it off and hate him.

Maybe she would forget him-

"Kaiba?" He heard someone ask from behind him.

He spun around to see Amy smiling at him.

"Hi."

He felt awkward seeing her after he had kissed her but, she actually seemed pretty happy.

She stepped towards him, and smiled slightly, but warmly.

She quickly hugged him and stayed quiet as he returned the embrace.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" He asked her confused.

"That you love me too."

He stopped for a moment, smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Yes."

He felt something wet hit his shirt and saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, looking down at blue haired girl.

"I'm just happy."

…

Yugi walked down the moonlit streets of Tokyo, returning to his hotel after the energy had disappeared that afternoon.

He passed the park, gazing at the flowers. He saw something white and flaring as he walked by, making him stop.

He backed up and looked again.

He held back a chuckle as he saw a strange but touching sight.

Kaiba hugging a blue haired girl, who was crying tears of obvious joy, due to her smile. He had his head rested on top of her's, his eyes closed and a... smile on his lips?

He studied the girl as he hid behind a wall, making sure Kaiba wouldn't see him, even though his eyes were closed.

Then it hit him like a brick to the face.

That girl from before!

The one who turned evil.

But, she seemed normal now.

So relaxed.

So happy as they hugged for that long time.

"_Yugi, what are you-" _The Pharaoh began before he saw the embraced couple.

"_Wow. She made him smile. Not a smile of family love, not a smirk, but a smile of true love."_

Yugi smiled and turned away, leaning against the wall he had been hiding behind.

"Yeah. She sure did."

…

Amy yawned as she woke up in her bed, looking over at her clock to check the time.

It was... 12:00 PM?!

"I slept in!" She yelped, jumping out of her bed, throwing on her clothes and brushing her short locks of blue hair.

She sighed as she was now ready and it was only 12:25, letting her relax, realizing it was Saturday.

She went to her kitchen, to find a note.

_Amy,_

_I've gone to work early, have a great day and don't forget about the airport!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She smiled.

Airport?

What about the airport?

She gasped and remembered:

_Will you come say goodbye tomorrow at the airport at 3:30?_

She sighed, knowing he was leaving that day.

Finally, she had gotten her feelings returned and now he was leaving her.

But, he did run a company back in America.

She couldn't make him stay even if she wanted to.

Amy ate her breakfast, studied and read for awhile then checked the time.

3:05.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, running out of her house.

…

Kaiba looked down at his watch, checking the time.

3:12.

Amy still hadn't shown up.

He looked around, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

If she didn't show up soon, he would have to leave without a goodbye.

"Seto, is she coming?" Mokuba asked from beside him, trying to ignore the paparazzi that surrounded them.

"Kaiba!" He heard someone shout from behind the crowd of press. He sighted blue locks flopping up and down as the person jumped in the air.

He pushed through the crowd to find Amy giggling nervously as she looked at the time.

"Sorry." She chuckled, sweat dropping.

"It's alright." He replied.

"So, this is goodbye?" She asked sadly.

"Sort of."

"What?"

He held out a purple jewelery box.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it.

"Open it."

…

Amy nervously opened the box and gasped.

It was her transformation pen on the left, clean and shining.

She took it out and smiled at it, slipping it in her pocket.

On the right was a blue jeweled necklace.

She chuckled at the generous gift and left it in there.

In the middle of a golden heart locket.

She picked out the locket and opened it.

On the left side, was herself smiling. On the right was just a picture of Kaiba.

She smiled at it and looked at Kaiba.

"Thanks." She said, closing the box, still holding the locket.

She held it out to him.

"Care to help me get it on?" She asked, ignoring the paparazzi.

He smiled down at her and took it as she turned around.

He carefully slipped it around her neck and did it up.

She smiled as the pendant landed on her chest.

She turned around and felt him quickly hug her.

She hugged him back as the paparazzi snapped pictures of them every five seconds.

Kaiba didn't seem to care, only gripping the back of her shirt.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said, smiling at his back. Amy felt him nod as he let go, looking at her with his unusual kindness.

She took out a photo and handed it to him.

He looked at it and it was something Yugi had taken when they were at the park.

His eyes widened but he put it away, keeping it.

He then turned towards the gate, entering the plane, looking back at her with a smile as he turned around the corner.

…

**(This is a quick little ending thingy that I've made to be super cute and sweet so READ IT!)**

Amy stared out the large window as the plane took off, her hand on her new locket.

Though, at first he had caused her to experience images of her own death, her past life's tragedy and heartbreaks, she somehow managed to love him.

Kaiba looked down at the photo, a slight smile on his lips as Mokuba drifted to sleep beside him.

It was him and Amy hugging at the park last night. On the back, it read;

_True love at it's best - Yugi_

He couldn't help but smile a little. He had to admit, he had never really felt love before but when Amy hugged him, he felt warm and fuzzy. He looked out the window at the clouds, picturing Amy smiling at him.

He would miss that smile.

For now.

As the two teenagers smiled out at the sky, the world knew something.

The names, Kaiba and Mizuno were tied together for eternity by a force so strong, none can break it, not even death itself.

The red string of fate.

**THE END**

…

**OMG! FIRST LOSTSHIPPING FIC DONE! **

**Keep a look out for the sequel!**

**~SStBS**


End file.
